


unOrdinary Chat

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: A group chat between the students of Wellston high and a few others sounds like a great idea doesn't it?A mix of a texting fic and a regular fic :P
Kudos: 8





	1. The start of something...chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> As Webtoon is taking over Wattpad where this story was originally posted, it had to be moved over here to AO3

**-Thelightningqueen has added -KingFork, -JohnDoe, -Seraphina, -theHEALER, -isentheHunter, -aHOTredhead, -I'dDieForYou, -manTail, and -Clairvoyance to COOLWELLSTONPEEPS!**

KingFork: Get me out

aHOTredhead: whaaaaaat is this remi?

Thelightningqueen: a groupchat! I figured what better way to help us get along a bit better than to constantly get notifications from each other.

JohnDoe: uhhhh, how is that going to help?

Seraphina: if anything it might just make things worse

manTail: I already left Wellston, why the hell am I in this????

JohnDoe: WHY IS CLAIRE IN THIS??

Clairvoyance: yeah I'd like to know that as well...

Thelightningqueen: aren't you and John old friends from new Bostin?

JohnDoe: no

aHOTredhead: oof :P

isentheHunter: well that's awkward

I'dDieForYou: I'm just confused with these usernames

KingFork: of course you are...

Thelightningqueen: okay...well maybe this was a bad idea but still, I seem to be unable to delete this chat sooooooo. Guess we're stuck like this!

JohnDoe: remi i'm gonna hurt you

I'dDieForYou: please don't

manTail: so like...who are you people? I'm assuming this years royals?

isentheHunter: some of us...haha

Seraphina: I'm gonna agree. With these usernames it's kind of hard to tell who's who.

JohnDoe: what about mine?!

theHEALER: john you shouldn't have to ask that.

JohnDoe: Elaine shut up!

aHOTredhead: aggressive

manTail: OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP AND TELL US YOUR NAMES!!!

I'dDieForYou: Rei...

manTail: NO SHIT REI

I'dDieForYou: :P

JohnDoe: JOhN

mantail: I will kick you in the balls

JohnDoe- bold of you to assume I have any

Seraphina-Ohhhh

Thelightningqueen: REMI!

aHOTredhead: Blyke

theHEALER: Elaine

Clairivoyance: uh Claire i guess

manTail: you guess????

I'dDieForYou: can you chill out man?

KingFork: Arlo

I'dDieForYou: why kingfork?

KingFork: please don't ask

JohnDoe: ARLO SAYS PLEASE!!

KingFork: Shut up greasy head!

Clairivoyance: greasy head?

manTail: wow you kids are mean

aHOTredhead: well can you explain YOUR name???

KingFork: why do you people feel the need for multiple punctuation marks?

JohnDoe: It helps get our point across.............

Thelightningqueen: that was just unnecessary

isentheHunter: arlo you aren't even using punctuation!

manTail: damn

KingFork: I'm gonna hurt you Isen.

aHOTredhead: please don't :D

isentheHunter: awwww

aHOTredhead: I have to get my camera first! :P

isentheHunter: !!!!!!

Seraphina: wow

JohnDoe: daaammmmnnnn

Thelightningqueen: awww Isen

theHEALER: would you like me to heal him?

JohnDoe: Elaine you ruined it

theHEALER: darn it...

aHOTredhead: still no explaination on mantail?

manTail: oh yeah, I'm Kuyo

Seraphina: who?

isentheHunter: oh thank goodness I was waiting for someone to say it

I'dDieForYou: he roomed with me when we went to wellston. By the way, how did you get his contact Remi?

Thelightningqueen: well I posted that I was gonna make a chat full of wellston students and he messaged me asking to be in it

I'dDieForYou: and before that you two had no contact?

Thelightningqueen: uhh no

I'dDieForYou: why you page stalking my sister Kuyo????

KingFork: ooooooooooo

JohnDoe: arlo what is happening to you

manTail: I'm NOT! I saw cool wellston peeps and thought I should be in it

I'dDieForYou: sure

isentheHunter: I smell drama

Thelightningqueen: you guys are insane

Seraphina: boys am I right?

JohnDoe: HEY!

KingFork: ha, you suck

aHOTredhead: this chat is bringing out different sides of us

Clairvoyance: speak for yourself

JohnDoe: shut up claire

theHEALER: bro was she talking to you?

JohnDoe: SHUT UP ELAINE

Thelightningqueen: oh what have I done?

manTail: I think this was a great idea

I'dDieForYou: stop it

KingFork: Rei getting mad

I'dDieForYou: I'm not

JohnDoe: oh my lord Remi is he your boyfriend or something?

I'dDieForYou: I'm done...

Thelightningqueen: He's my brother :D

The lightningqueen: the one you told to go to hell >:(

Seraphina: John

JohnDoe: oops...

manTail: Yeahhh go to hell Rei!

I'dDieForYou: I am clearly loved

theHEALER: this is getting intense

Clairvoyance: I agree and I don't even know most of you.

JohnDoe: I don't remember asking for your opinion.

isentheHUnter: do you hate her or something?

Clairvoyance: yes

JohnDoe: yes

Seraphina: wow

aHOTredhead: surprisingly Remi we've been on this chat for quiet a while and no ones dipped

Thelightningqueen: thanks!

KingFork: oh that reminds me how long until I can mute this chat and never come back.

I'dDieForYou: well aren't you just charming

theHEALER: oh come on Arlo! Why don't you stay? You may find it fun eventually.

Clairvoyance: oh...I like you Elaine!

theHEALER: really thanks!

JohnDoe: I'm disgusted

Seraphina: lol

manTail: this is hilarious, why did I even leave wellston

I'dDieForYou: because you graduated?

manTail: Rei can you shut up!

I'dDieForYou: :D

KingFork: you sure enjoy annoying him don't you

I'dDieForYou: It brings a smile to my face

Thelightningqueen: lots of things bring a smile to your face. Like me!

I'dDieForYou: can confirm

KingFork: yeah, you're a pretty happy person

JohnDoe: Disgusted

aHOTredhead: John Doe more like John HOE!

JohnDoe: do you want to die???

isentheHunter: ohhhhhh get roasted boiiii

manTail: I take it back, you people are weird

theHEALER: thanks!

manTail: the fuck?

Thelightningqueen: Ohhhkaaaay, can we like make no explicit words used in this chat?

Thelightningqueen: please

isentheHunter: dang she used please

aHOTredhead: ahhhhhhhh

KingFork: you two are despicable

JohnDoe: ha, I'd never do anything like that

Seraphina: hey John

JohnDoe: yes

manTail: ha sucker!

Claivoyance: okay then...

Seraphina: boo

KingFork: whyyyy we went a full hour without a notification from this

JohnDoe: you mad bro

JohnDoe: hey that ryhmes

isentheHunter: huh?

JohnDoe: oh god... with my username dingus

Thelightningqueen: heyyy

aHOTredhead: Isen you dumb

isentheHunter: only on wednesdays

manTail: what?

JohnDoe: but...it's Saturday

Clairvoyance: yeah the weekend. So why aren't you guys outside in the fresh air instead of inside on your phones?

Seraphina: bold of you to suume I'm not outside on my phone

Clairvoyance: oh, I'm sorry

Seraphina: nah I'm inside my room

Clarivoyance: oh

KingFork: man new bostin must be boring

JohnDoe: can confirm

manTail: New wellston sounds boring

Thelightningqueen: weren't you just saying how hilarious we were?

manTail: nope!

KingFork: well old wellston was even boringer

I'dDieForYou: boringer huh?

KingFork: shut up...

JohnDoe: arlo what is with you

KingFork: It's called respect something I don't have for you

Seraphina: ohhhhh

I'dDieForYou: you respect me bro?!

KingFork: not when you do that

I'dDieForYou: noted :P

Thelightningqueen: heehee

isentheHunter: micheal jackson is that you?

aHOTredhead: ha good one

manTail: you think that was good, you should hear the jokes my grade used to tell

I'dDieForYou: Kuyo no

manTail: Kuyo YES!!

mantail: so a teacher writes on the board penis4

I'dDieForYou: block him

I'dDieForYou: block him

I'dDieForYou: block him

I'dDieForYou: block him

I'dDieForYou: please block him

manTail: man Rei can't take a good penis joke

Thelightningqueen: that's cause theyr'e not funny

isentheHunter: damn it, I wanted to hear the rest of it

aHOTredhead: Isen!

Thelightningqueen: you boys...

KingFork: worst minutes of my life

I'dDieForYou: I had to room with that

manTail: do you regret it though?

I'dDieForYou: yes!

isentheHunter: hey where'd the others go?

Seraphina: watching this ;P

JohnDoe: same

aHOTredhead: I think Elaine dipped though

isentheHunter: same with Claire

JohnDoe: FINALLY

manTail: woah...

Seraphina: John chill

JohnDoe: ...

KingFork: what are you a dog?

JohnDoe: ARLO!!!!!

aHOTredhead: and camera is ready

Seraphina: I'm not helping this time

JohnDoe: but why though...

Thelightningqueen: change of topic!

Thelightningqueen: whats everyone having for dinner?

I'dDieForYou: pasta :P

Thelightningqueen: really? I had no idea

JohnDoe: now I see how you two are related

aHOTredhead: "IsHeYoUrBoYfRiEnD?"

JohnDoe: shut up before I drown you in my macaroni

Seraphina: ooo

manTail: only the finest lasagna

aHOtredhead: burgers

isentheHunter: burgers with my bro!

Seraphina: a baked potato

KingFork: a hot pocket

JohnDoe: HA!

KingFork: hot pockets are good John

Seraphina: I like hot pockets

JohnDoe: i do too, I'm just laughing at Arlo

KingFork: why?

JohnDoe: cuz I can

Thelightningqueen: well, I'd like to this that this was a success, and I'm gonna call it a night on the group chat. Gettin me some pasta!

aHOTredhead: bye Remi!

isentheHUnter: cya!

I'dDieForYou bye bye!

Thelightningqueen: Rei, you're coming with me :D

I'dDieForYou: I know, but I still wanted to do that :P

KingFork: of course. Enjoy your dinner you two

Thelightningqueen: thanks!

JohnDoe: Arlo being respectful confuses me

KingFork: well the only person I respect has just left the chat so you can calm down now

Seraphina: you two will be the death of me

JohnDoe: Arlo leave so Sera doesn't die!

aHOTredhead: poor Seraphina has to deal with this everyday

Seraphna: thank you for your sympathy.

isentheHunter: welp we fixin to dip to so

isentheHunter: seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ya

KingFork: was that necessary?

aHOTredhead: always -_-

Seraphina: well now that it is just us three I'm gonna leave too

JohnDoe: well ya know what that means, it's time to go!

KingFork: you such a buttlicker

JohnDoe: ew wtf

Seraphina: remember remi's rules

JohnDoe: I don't care about that

KingFork: Rei is gonna have your ass

JohnDoe: Uh does it look like I care. I already told him to go to hell before I even met him sooo

Seraphina: ugh just get off the group chat you guys

KingFork: finally

JohnDoe: fine

theHEALER: wait! none of my messages would send I'm still here guys! 


	2. A calm(ish) Sunday

Seraphina: what's the point in a chat if no ones gonna use it

KingFork: dang it Seraphina. I was hoping to never open this again

JohnDoe: well since we're here allow me to share my goals for this group chat

JohnDoe: 1 make remi and rei swear 2 annoy Kuyo to the point of breaking

manTail: the fuck?

JohnDoe: get Arlo to type in all caps

JohnDoe: oh you know what, make Rei do that too

JohnDoe: start a pointless argument but never say a word in it

Seraphina: John, you're a weirdo

JohnDoe: and get Claire kicked from this chat

theHEALER: what did she ever do to you John?

JohnDoe: exist

aHOTredhead: wow angst

isentheHunter: I feel like most of that was centered around Rei and Remi

KingFork: they're the most innocent

isentheHunter: ah

aHOTredhead: wait why are we all up anyway? It's six in the morning

Seraphina: yeah why are you guys awake?

JohnDoe: Sera you're the one that started this today :D

Seraphina: I know ;p

theHEALER: well, how is everyone this morning?

Seraphina: meh

JohnDoe: same

aHOTredhead: bloated

isentheHunter: same

manTail: what?

aHOTredhead: we ate too many burgers

isentheHunter: wayyy too many

manTail: who eats more than one?

aHOTredhead: who only eats one!

isentheHunter: man, you haven't lived till you eat yourself silly on burgers

manTail: no thanks, I'd rather not wake in the morning feeling like crud

aHOTredhead: suit yourself

KingFork: they're weirdos get used to it

theHEALER: how are you today Arlo!

KingFork: annoyed

KingFork: oh and Remi has sweared before. She calls me asslo all the time

JohnDoe: well then

KingFork: and Rei legally can not swear so go ahead and get rid of that goal

JohnDoe: NO!!

Seraphina: it's too early for all caps John

JohnDoe: sorry, *no!*

theHEALER: anyone have plans for today?

Seraphina: sit in my room all day and play pig games

JohnDoe: ooo can I play with you???

Seraphina: of course

isentheHunter: ewww

aHOTredhead: agreed

JohnDoe: well what are you losers doing? >:(

aHOTredhead: I think we're meeting with remi to go see a movie

isentheHunter: yeah. around noon

Seraphina: cool, what movie?

aHOTredhead: it's a movie Remi wanted to see really bad.

isentheHunter: I think it's called LUMINE...

JohnDoe: oh, me and Sera just saw that the other day

Seraphina: yeah it's pretty good

theHEALER: well, I hope you three have fun!

aHOTredhead: thanks

manTail: going to the gym

KingFork: wow

JohnDoe: tryyy hard

Seraphina: lol

theHEALER: nothing wrong with staying shape. Which is what I'm doing, I'm going on a run around town later!

Seraphina: ooo, I might join you.

JohnDoe: but pig games...

isentheHunter: REJECTED

aHOTredhead: HA!

Seraphina: no one said you couldn't come

theHEALER: yeah...heh

JohnDoe: nah it'll be fine. Just give me time to beat your high score

Seraphina: you'll never beat my score

JohnDoe: just you wait Sera ;p

Clairvoyance: can I ask why all you people are up?

JohnDoe: no you may not

Seraphina: I woke and decided that the causes this chaos to re-spawn for another day would be funny

aHOTredhead: savage

isentheHunter: dang

Clairvoyance: oh, haha

theHEALER: what are you're plans for today Claire?

Clairvoyance: um I'm going to the library

Seraphina: fun

theHEALER: oo fun!

Clairvoyance: :D

manTail: boooring

KingFork: you're boring

isentheHunter: OHHHH

aHOTredhead: Isen shut up -_-

manTail: I hate you

JohnDoe: do you ever just look outside you're window and the shadow on the curtains kind of scare you?

Seraphina: not often but occasionally

isentheHunter: YES ALL THE TIME

aHOTredhead: that's cause everything scares you

isentheHunter: true :)

Clairvoyance: haha :D

theHEALER: so is it just Rei and Remi who are still asleep?

KingFork: yes those two are lazy bums

JohnDoe: It's seven in the morning tho

KingFork: wait we've been talking for an hour?

Seraphina: seems that way

manTail: not surprised. Rei has always been pretty lazy

I'dDieForYou: Uh no. It was always you that I had to wake up so you weren't late to your classes

manTail: whatever

KingFork: good morning Rei

theHEALER: morning Rei!

I'dDieForYou: good morning

theHEALER: what will you be doing today

I'dDieForYou: um...eating waffles

KingFork: change of plans I'm coming over

aHOTredhead: what were you doing before?

KingFork: laying in my bed actually getting some sleep until you all decided to grace us with your presence

isentheHunter: Arlo you're the second person that texted

KingFork: that's irrelevant

I'dDieForYou: fine by me \\(-_-)/

Seraphina: Is remi still asleep?

I'dDieForYou: yeah now she is a lazy bum not me

KingFork: I don't exactly agree with that statement but okay

JohnDoe: hehe buttlicker

KingFork: what did you say bitch!

Clairvoyance: well then...

theHEALER: Arlo!

Seraphina: it's too early for this

Thelightningqueen: I thoroughly enjoyed that movie

aHOTredhead: eh, it was alright

isentheHunter: alright, it was awesome!

manTail: you three have very different views on that movie

Seraphina: what gave that away

manTail: why are all of you people so dang sassy

JohnDoe: it's our abilities

manTail: oh that reminds me. What level are you guys?

JohnDoe: ugh

Seraphina: It'll be okay John

aHOTredhead: why you wanna know?

manTail: curious

isentheHunter: um okay. I'm a 4.4

aHOTredhead: 4.5

Seraphina: 8.0

manTail: damn

Thelightningqueen: 5.4

manTail: what about you Johnny boy???

JohnDoe: 10.0 in sass

manTail: lame, so you're a cripple

JohnDoe: am I?

Clairvoyance: cripple?

aHOTredhead: yeah. someone without an ability

manTail: what about asslo :D

Thelightningqueen: uh I believe hes a 6.3

manTail: SHIT! Does that mean he could beat Rei now??

Clairvoyance: even if they're level is higher than yours, they may not have the same control you have so technically a lower level than you could still whoop you. Also Rei probably has more experience than Arlo, so you never know.

aHOTredhead: yeah! like how John whoops peoples butt without an ability

Clairvoyance: ...

theHEALER: oh Hi guys!

Clairvoyance: Hi Elaine how was the run

theHEALER: it was good. Me and Seraphina just stopped to grab a drink and a snack

Seraphina: yummy

theHEALER: hmm no Arlo?

isentheHunter: why you ask? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

theHEALER: just wondering

Thelightningqueen: I think he went with Rei somewhere. I just don't remember where.

JohnDoe: Besties?

Thelightningqueen: definetly :D

aHOTredhead: cute

JohnDoe: guyyys I don't want to go to school tomorrow!

Seraphina: then skip

JohnDoe: I can't do THAT!

Seraphina: hmm then you'll live

John Doe: thanks -_-

Clairvoyance: how is it at wellston

isentheHunter: pretty good

aHOTredhead: alright

Thelightningqueen: I enjoy it

JohnDoe: sucky

Seraphina: It's okay

KingFork: Remi your brother can't drive

Thelightningqueen; uh that is common knowledge why are you telling me this?

Thelightningqueen: Don't tell me you're in a car with him

KingFork: this is the first time in a while, I forgot how bad he is

JohnDoe: Arlo's about to die :D

manTail: I'm surprised he has a license

Seraphina: that bad huh?

Thelightningqueen: the first time he picked me up from school I was tempted to hop out the door

isentheHunter: wouldn't that be worse though

manTail: nothing worse than Rei's driving

Thelightningqueen: well that's your fault for getting in a car with him, good luck Arlo

KingFork: appreciated...

theHEALER: text us when you're home safe!

JohnDoe: or don't and just make us wonder if something happened to you

KingFork: go away John

Clairvoyance: uh, hope they're okay...

theHEALER: uhhh so I have another question!

manTail: oh god...

theHEALER: what is one thing you would change about yourself/life

manTail: that I would've been king in high school...

Clairvoycane: uh I guess my ability to talk to people?

KingFork: someones salty, I wouldn't change anything

I'dDieForYou: someones cocky, also my driving ability :p

Thelightningqueen: yeah you need some serious help :D

Thelightningqueen: uh I think I'm not observant of things happening around me so I'd change that

isentheHunter: I'm too good at my job, I need to stop it 

aHOTredhead: good lord man, uh I'd changed how quick I am to anger

JohnDoe: my ability

Seraphina: idk

Clairvoyance: what about you Elaine?

theHEALER: Oh! I'd want to be able to make juice from all the fruits!


	3. Just another manic Monday

isentheHunter: why do teachers insist on giving out tons of work in one day and expect us to finish them by the next?

aHOTredhead: why are you texting in class?

isentheHunter: I wanted to see what it felt like

aHOTredhead: and?

isentheHunter: terrifying

Seraphina: then get off your phone

isentheHunter: easy for you to say. You just spend all day on the roof playing games

Seraphina: so?

isentheHunter: ahhhhhh I can't take this

aHOTredhead: then get off your phone doofus

manTail: what kind of a name is doofus

aHOTredhead: the perfect name for someone like isen

isentheHunter: I don't appreciate the bullying happening right now. Can it be someone else pls?? T-T

Seraphina: well John is in class so he can't bully you all right now

manTail: I like that she immediately knew who the bully among you guys are

Seraphina: he's not the bully, if anything he's the bullied

isentheHunter: yeah...HES the victim 

manTail: what are you implying???

isnetheHunter: nothing!!!

aHOTredhead: mmmmmkayy

manTail: what classes are you guys in?

isentheHunter: English

aHOTredhead: English

Seraphina: rooftop education

manTail: the hell is that

isentheHunter: oml we said it a while ago!

manTail: don't get snappy with me!

aHOTredhead: it's where she sits on the roof and does nothing but play games on her phone!

isentheHunter: bros I keep forgetting to drink water and I feel like imma pass out

aHOTredhead: it's also hot as balls in here so

Seraphina: do you find balls hot Blyke?

aHOTredhead: WHAT THE HELL!

manTail: HA!

aHOTredhead: I need out, I actually need out of here right now

Seraphina: lol

isentheHunter: bro he just left the classroom :p

manTail: serious

isentheHunter: yeah!! :D

isentheHunter: imma pee myself

isentheHunter: he just leaves with no explanation!

Seraphina: job well done I guess

manTail: ruthless

aHOtredhead: I hate you all with a passion

isentheHunter: I love you too bro!

Seraphina: so isen like the balls too...

aHOTredhead: SERAPHINA SHUT UP

isentheHunter: I caaaaan't

manTail: this is a whole 'nother level of gay

Seraphina: how would you know Kuyo

Seraphina: hmmmm

manTail: I'm out

JohnDoe: I'm confused

manTail: basically Seraphina just calling everyone gay

Seraphina: I was bored and Blyke set it up so

JohnDoe: nice

aHOTredhead: I'm still traumatized

isentheHunter: guys I'm scared

Seraphina: ?

aHOTredhead: why?

isentheHunter: Cecile saw me texting on this chat and asked why she wasn't on it

Thelightningqueen: I mean. Do you guys want her on here?

JohnDoe: huh?

Seraphina: not really

isentheHunter: NO

aHOTredhead: no

Thelightningqueen: see that's what I though ;D

KingFork: why are you people texting right now

JohnDoe: you salty you're not as rebellious as us?

KingFork: uh I have free period idiot but some of you don't

isentheHunter: I dont' care I'm a rebellious child

aHOTredhead: how are you going to criticize spelling on peoples articles and then spell don't wrong

isnetheHunter: rebellious child

Thelightningqueen: Isen could care less honestly

JohnDoe: that's obvious

I'dDieForYou: I'm very confused

KingFork: well, it went from Seraphina calling all the dudes gay to everyone being "rebellious" and texting during class

I'dDieForYou: ohhh

Thelightningqueen: Finally awake I see?

JohnDoe: He's been asleep?? It's noon!

I'dDieForYou: stayed up late

isentheHunter: partayyyy??

I'dDieForYou: ha, no

aHOtredhead: bruh, you can't even talk John. You stay up till like four in the morning and then you're a grump all day

manTail: brooo, children need to learn how great sleep is

I'dDieForYou: Kuyo, you literally kept me awake several nights because you were playing on your laptop till midnight every single night

manTail: no regrets

KingFork: was there ever a throwdown between you two? 

manTail: possibly

Thelightningqueen: I'd pay to see that 

I'dDieForYou: Remi!

Thelightningqueen: :D

theHEALER: oh hello everyone

JohnDoe: and I'm out

aHOTredhead: what? It's just Elaine not Claire

isentheHunter: she's not a rebellious child like us

manTail: could you shut up?

Seraphina: keep going

JohnDoe: what's up with you today Sera? You just want to see fights?

Seraphina: I'm trying to help with your goals \\(-_-)/

JohnDoe: oh thanks!

Thelightningqueen: oh yeah! I saw those, why?

JohnDoe: cuz it's fun

JohnDoe: I'm ready to go home!

isentheHunter: same though

manTail: get beat up or something?

I'dDieForYou: ??

JohnDoe: matter of fact yes I did

aHOTredhead: yeah I saw you go in the infirmary earlier. You alright

JohnDoe: peachy

Seraphina: he'll live, he always does

isentheHunter: yeah, and he can put up quite a fight too

manTail: get attacked often?

JohnDoe: everyday

I'dDieForYou: how come?

manTail: cripple

I'dDieForYou: anyone help you?

JohnDoe: of course not! 

I'dDieForYou: ...

Seraphina: people tend to ignore John whenever someone targets him

I'dDieForYou: I can tell

aHOTredhead: I mean I've seen a few people try and help you John but you just brush them away

Seraphina: is that so?

JohnDoe: probably just doing so that they can look good or something

I'dDieForYou: but if what you've said is true then wouldn't that make them a target as well?

JohnDoe: ...

I'dDieForYou: If you're being beat up for being a cripple wouldn't someone tend to not step in because they're afraid. So if they do step in then perhaps they're actually trying to help if they risk their safety.

I'dDieForYou: just saying...

KingFork: this is why I respect him

JohnDoe: yeah yeah whatever

aHOTredhead: uhhh different topic!

aHOTredhead: we got cake in the lunch line today

manTail: man I miss that cake

Thelightningqueen: then learn how to make it

JohnDoe: cake?!

Seraphina: aw I want one, but I don't want to get up

isentheHunter: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

KingFork: is that necessary

aHOTredhead: Arlo, you should probably just stop asking

KingFork: for once, you're probably right

aHOTredhead: for once!

JohnDoe: You know what's odd? Elaine hopped in and said one thing and then bounced

KingFork: maybe because she was actually paying attention to her class

isnetheHunter: I think the same with Claire

JohnDoe: who cares about her?

aHOTredhead: dude you've gotta get over it

JohnDoe: ha you're funny

Seraphina: can we not start fighting again

KingFork: oml it's only Monday...

Thelightningqueen: hmm you're not usually one to say that

KingFork: oh not I'm not tired with school just this group chat


	4. Toes and a group call

isentheHunter: why do we have toes?

manTail: i hate you

KingFork: Isen what the hell?

isentheHunter: it's just a thought that came to mind a few seconds ago

isentheHunter: like what's the point?

aHOTredhead: bro I would've thought you of all people would know the answer to that

I'dDieForYou: pretty sure I read somewhere that they help with balance

isentheHunter: but how though??

I'dDieForYou: beats me \\(._.)/

theHEALER: guys I just had the best idea!

Clairvoyance: ooo do tell

JohnDoe: man I was just getting used to not listening to her

Seraphina: go ahead Elaine

theHEALER: wait, is everyone on?

KingFork: unfortunately

theHEALER: okay! we should all do a call so we can see everyone's pretty faces!

JohnDoe: hell no!

aHOTredhead: uh but we see each other everyday

Clairvoyance: ha most of us :P

theHEALER: EXACTLY! I think it'd be fun!

Seraphina: meh

isentheHunter: I mean, I'm not against it

aHOTredhead: do we haaaave to?

manTail: you're assuming I want to see any of you guys

Thelightningqueen: that's rude

theHEALER: soo is anyone actually against it?? Cause I kind have a call ready to launch to you guys

JohnDoe: still hate this idea

aHOTredhead: let me put a shirt on at least

KingFork: You're not really giving us a choice

I'dDieForYou: I mean, what's the harm in it

manTail: I don't want to sit in awkward silence for like thirty minutes if we do do this

Seraphina: ha "do do"

manTail: grow up

JohnDoe: shut up

isentheHunter: aight

theHEALER: yay! can't wait to see all your lovely faces

_*call sent*_

"HIIII!" Elaine waved despite being the only one in the call at the moment. Not long after Blyke and Isen's faces showed up on screen in the same panel. "Hey guys!" Elaine cheered getting small waves and hums from the two boys. Soon after Seraphina joined the call, then John, then Claire. John wasn't very discreet about the glare he was giving to the greenette. A sigh revealed that Arlo had joined rubbing his face in either exhaustion or annoyance. "Hellooo." Remi smiled as she joined the call. " I find it funny that the two guys who don't have homework and stuff to do are the last to join." Isen commented. " Rei's slow." Arlo responded as the green haired boy showed up on screen. "Hi Rei!" Remi smiled and waved receiving the same back to her. Kuyo did join but his screen just showed an avatar version of him. "Really Kuyo?" Rei arched an eyebrow. "I'm not even looking at any of you guys. I got stuff to do." The other answered. "So what, we just playing as white noise?" Seraphina asked. "Eaxctly."

"Welllll, how are you guys?" Elaine asked clapping her hands together. A unison response of 'fine' came from everyone else. "Oh my gosh, now we can actually discuss the importance of toes with tone and mood and everything!" Isen announced. "Good lord." Blyke face palmed. "Once again, pretty sure they're just used for balance." Rei said amused. "Weird to think balance comes from your toes." Remi mentioned. "Wait but when you stand on your toes then your balance gets all wonky." John added. " Probably because all of your weight is now on your toes. Have you seen how small they are?" Arlo grumbled. " Well, some people have giant toes." Rei laughed. "Ew what?" Some of the others couldn't help but laugh at Arlos face. "Kuyo has big toes." Rei shrugged. " I do not!" The male shouted followed by some shuffling. 

"John you should've just made your goals directed towards Kuyo instead of Rei." Seraphina chuckled. "It would be way easier." John huffed. "Yeah but that's _too_ easy." Claire smiled just enjoying watching the others. "What's you guys opinion on toes?" Isen asked. "They're pretty neat." Seraphina smirked. "I mean, they don't bother me so." John shrugged. "As long as I don't step in something and it goes between them I'm fine." Claire grimaced. "Oh I hate that." Rei agreed. "This is why I wear socks everywhere I go." Isen said with a proud smirk then gasped. "Wait! When you guys are sleeping socks or no socks!" Blyke loudly groaned covering his face in annoyance. "No socks!" He yelled. "Oh I wear socks." Elaine added.

"Meh, I'd get to sweaty." Claire spoke. "If I'm cold I'll put them on. Just depends on the temperature I guess." John said. "I'm the same John." Seraphina sighed. "Uhh no socks." Remi shook her head. "What? Socks all the way!" Rei stared at his sister in complete shock. "Yeah take that Blyke! I got Remi's cool brother on my side!" The red head just rolled his eyes while Isen continued to smirk in his "victory". Arlo shook his head in disappointment. "Socks." 

"WHAT!" Everyone laughed at Blyke's reaction who just had his jaw stuck open. "You okay there Blyke?" Remi giggled. "NO!" The redhead continued to just sit in shock. "Bro, you people are weird." Kuyo sighed. "Well do you wear socks or no socks Kuyo?" Elaine asked. "Bro, I sleep in my underwear!"

"Ew."

"Okayyyy..."

"Did not need to know that."

"Oh, well that's lovely." 

"What! it's just how I sleep!" Kuyo defended himself while the others were still reeling from his sudden confession. "Okay then..." Rei awkwardly scratched at his neck. "Well, on a different subject. Rei and Kuyo! What do you guys do now that you're out of school?" Claire nervously laughed trying to ease the awkward tension. But it seemed to just increase it as Rei bit his lip and didn't answer and Kuyo just went silent. "Rei probably sits on his butt all day." Arlo muttered. "Do not. I've been very productive thank you very much." Arlo smirked. "Oh yeah, then what do you do?" Rei frowned crossing his arms. "I don't like you." Which only got him a few laughs from the others. 

"I don't know. I don't do anything big. I just kind of help out here and there." Arlo hummed. "A very Rei thing to do." The other smiled giving the camera a thumbs up. "How about you Kuyo." Remi said bringing the other male back into the conversation. "Nothing, I don't have a job so I just kind chill around. I got friends who'll pay me to do stuff for them so that's what I do most of the time." John faked yawned. "Boooring." Kuyo growled. "Shut up cripple!"

"Wooow."

"Gonna play the cripple card huh?"

"Well that's rude."

"I'm still confused about this cripple thing."

Isen whistled. "Low blow Kuyo. Oh hey that Ryhmed." Blyke chuckled shaking his head at his friend. "Weirdo." Elaine smiled before clapping her hands again. "Well, this has been fun, but I've got homework to do so shall we call it a night?" Kuyo huffed. "You do you're homework?" Rei rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is determined to get expelled Kuyo." Seraphina laughed before cupping her hands. "Ohhhhhh." John and a few others laughed while Kuyos grumble of frustration could be heard in the back. "Just whatever, I'm out. Peace." And with that Kuyo left the call. 

"What an exit." Isen commented. "Agreed, well this was fun. Bye guys!" Claire waved before leaving as well. "Well.' Rei began before yawning. "Good seeing you guys." 'Byeeeee!' "Bye Rei." Arlo waved then exited the call. "ha, he just left." Seraphina laughed. Then to avoid the awkward silence that would then come, the others left.


	5. Music

isentheHunter: what's you guy's favourite song?

aHOTredhead: what made you think of that?

isentheHunter: I was listening to music and it just kind of popped into my head.

Thelightningqueen: I listen to a lot of music, so I'm not exactly sure

aHOTredhead: same here

JohnDoe: I like music that gets you in your feeeeels

I'dDieForYou: same

KingFork: I don't really listen to a lot of music

isentheHunter: HOW?!

Seraphina: that's like all I do some days

KingFork: I dunno \\(._.)/

theHEALER: I love listening to music!

Clairvoyance: yeah I find it peaceful

aHOTredhead: depends on what music you're listening to 

manTail: imagine saying you find it peaceful and the next second heavy metal comes on. lol

isentheHunter: oof

Seraphina: oof

isentheHunter: guys what should I do?

isentheHunter: Cecile keeps bugging me about this group chat

aHOTredhead: ignore her

Thelightningqueen: yeah, just do that

manTail: Are we talking about the Cecile who always looks like she doing something shady

JohnDoe: yeah :D

manTail: hell yeah

Thelightningqueen: >:(

KingFork: honestly I don't care for her

Thelightningqueen: wait I'm the one who made the chat. You can't even add her even if you wanted to!

isentheHunter: oh...

isentheHunter: well thanks for the excuse!

Seraphina: lol

manTail: anyway, I enjoy classical music

KingFork: what?

theHEALER: I do not see that

I'dDieForYou: it's true, but for messed up reasons

manTail: I just think it'd be pretty badass to get in a fight with some Beethoven or something in the background.

theHEALER: now I see it

Clairvoyance: figures -_-

aHOTredhead: how about you Elaine?

Elaine: well I enjoy kind slow calm music. Just something I can listen to while I'm in the kitchen

I'dDieForYou: oh, when I'm in the kitchen I'm jamming out

KingFork: yeah that's how we lose half of the food

Thelightningqueen: I will never forget the day Arlo walked into the kitchen and Rei and I were singing single ladies

JohnDoe: I'd pay to see that

Seraphina: the singing or arlos face

JohnDoe: both :D

manTail: I don't even want to imagine that

theHEALER: I do!

KingFork: I've never been so horrified in my life

I'dDieForYou: nah you were laughing :D

JohnDoe: arlo? laughing?

Clairvoyance: I take it he has an ever present frown on his face?

Thelightningqueen: 24/7

manTail: Didn't you get him a book called you should smile more Rei?

KingFork: he did and that pissed me off

I'dDieForYou: yeah, he threw it at my face

KingFork: the book had stuff in it like, "a smile makes you more approachable", "smiling makes you seem friendlier, you're likely to have more friends that way".

KingFork: you're an ass sometimes 

Seraphina: lol

isentheHunter: I want that book just for fun

KingFork: I actually still have it if you want it

I'dDieForYou: that's awesome

Thelightningqueen: :D

Seraphina: there's a good handful of people I know who need that book

JohnDoe: oml you should give it to doc!

aHOTredhead: yes!

isentheHunter: YES

Seraphina: aw poor doc :P

theHEALER: that's so mean 

I'dDieForYou: you'd actually get killed

KingFork: I know but I'm honestly tempted to do it

KingFork: I don't know why I'm texting you guys

KingFork: but I did it

JohnDoe: no way

Thelightningqueen: please tell me you're not joking

JohnDoe: arlo, joke?

Seraphina: did you do it

KingFork: Yes!

I'dDieForYou: what was his response

KingFork: he did the same thing I did to you

KingFork: and now I have a bruise in the middle of my head that he refuses to heal

JohnDoe: good, you needed a good dent in your head

isentheHunter: good one

aHOTredhead: poor doc :D

KingFork: I did discover he likes classical music though so maybe him and Kuyo share similar views

manTail: fuck off

Thelightningqueen: can you not

manTail: F-U-C-K off

JohnDoe: wow

Thelightningqueen: I hate you

isentheHunter: oo she used hate

aHOTredhead: uh oh

I'dDieForYou: that's a strong word right there

KingFork: means that she means it

manTail: it's just a word etards

JohnDoe: you're not allowed to insult when you can't spell the insult right RETARD

Seraphina: ohhhh

Clairvoyance: sera :D

Seraphina: :P

_JonhDoe: hey who said you could call her seraphina?? Only I can do that_

**Message deleted**

aHOTredhead: oooooo who deleted something???

manTail: who knows

isentheHunter: brrruh

KingFork: is that necessary

KingFork: nevermind

I'dDieForYou: ha, you're learning

KingFork: shut up -_-

I'dDieForYou: :P

TheHEALER: well going back to what we were talking about earlier

manTail: that's a long transition

TheHEALER: shut up

Thelightningqueen: oo, you go Elaine

TheHEALER: I can heal your bruised head if you need me to

JohnDoe: while you're at it can you heal his bruised ego?

Seraphina: daaang

aHOTredhead: johns just going at ya today huh Arlo

KingFork: would seem so

Clairvoyance: this is a really random question and it has nothing to do with today's conversation

theHEALER: go ahead

JohnDoe: or you could not

Clairvoyance: how many of you guys were actually following one another before this chat

Clairvoyance: because I just followed you all, but before I was only following John

JohnDoe: ew

Seraphina: I was following John, Remi, and Elaine

JohnDoe: Sera and that's it

theHEALER: i was following everyone except Rei and Kuyo

theHEALER: oh and you Claire

aHOTredhead: uhhh I believe I was following Remi, Isen, Alro, Seraphina, and Elaine

isentheHunter: Blyke, Remi, and Rei

I'dDieForYou: what?

isentheHunter: I dont know \\(._.)/

I'dDieForYou: I think out of this chat it was just Arlo and Remi

JohnDoe: no Kuyo?  
  


KingFork: Rei and Remi

Thelightningqueen: Everyone except John, Claire and Kuyo

manTail: and I ain't following none of you 

Clairevoyance: interesting

isentheHunter: I just realized this group chat doesn't have a name

aHOTredhead: yeah it does it's cool Wellston peeps

isentheHunter: yeah but that's boring

aHOTredhead: well what do you suggest

isentheHunter: I don't know exactly

aHOTredhead: then why are you trying to change it?

isentheHunter: I don't know!

aHOTredhead: are we the only ones on

Thelightningqueen: some of us are trying to sleep

isentheHunter: oh that makes sense

Thelightningqueen: why do you want to change the name?

isentheHunter: I DON'T KNOW

KingFork: how about people who don't know how to shut up

JohnDoe: I like that one

KingFork: that includes you

JohnDoe: >:(

aHOTredhead: uhhhhhh

isentheHunter: how about we call ourselves the squad?

Thelightningqueen: absolutely not

aHOTredhead: we already have a group chat called that remember?

isentheHunter: wait I thought it was the three musketeers?

Thelightningqueen oh Isen...

KingFork: go to sleep

JohnDoe: seriously!

isentheHunter: oo how about The Royal Flush?

aHOTredhead: uh this chat in't only roaysl

JohnDoe: did you just have a stroke

aHOTredhead: I'm laying on my side typing with one hand

JohnDoe: ah

isetheHunter: okay, but still it sounds pretty cool right

Thelightningqueen: whatever, if I make it that will you go to sleep?

isentheHunter: no, but I'll get off the group chat

aHOTredhead: that means he'll go to sleep. I know how he is

isentheHunter: HEY

**Thelightningqueen changed COOLWELLSTONWEEPS to THE ROYAL FLUSH**

Thelightningqueen: happy?

isentheHunter: very

KingFork: good now go to sleep!

isentheHunter: yes sir!


	6. Vacation

Clairvoyance: Have you guys ever been to the beach?

Seraphina: yeah

JohnDoe: yeah why?

Clairvoyance: oh...well I was hoping we could start a conversation over it.

JohnDoe: you assume we want to talk to each other

Clairvoyance: ...

Seraphina: I think it's fine.

Seraphina: me and John went some time ago I can't exactly remember when. But it was fun, right John?

JohnDoe: yeah, we stayed for a whole week and I think visited the beach everyday.

Seraphina: yeah, we also went to lots of shops and tried a lot of food. It was fun

Clairvoyance: sounds like it was!

Seraphina: how about you?

Clairvoyance: oh I've never been. I was scrolling through my insta and saw some pictures of the beach so I wanted to ask.

Seraphina: oh okay

Clairvoyance: anyone else?

isentheHunter: never been

aHOTredhead: me neither, but I'd like to go sometime

KingFork: nope

Seraphina: such for you guys

Thelightningqueen: I've been! Rei, my mom, and I went when I finished sixth grade. It was so much fun. The sand was warm and water was cool but not too cold and it was nice and sunny each day.

Thelightningqueen: man now I want to go again.

I'dDieForYou: I think the only thing I hated was when I got out of the water the sand would stick to my feet and get all clumpy

theHEALER: ewwwww!

I'dDieForYou: that's what I thought

Seraphina: what about the seagulls?

I'dDieForYou: I didn't have a problem with them

Thelightningqueen: but I did!

Thelightningqueen: I swear anytime we ate on the beach like ten of them would come at once and start screaming at us.

JohnDoe: id you guys feed them???

I'dDieForYou: you're not supposed too...

JohnDoe: you're not?

KingFork: seagulls get very aggressive. It you starts taunting them with food then they'll start fighting for it. 

Seraphina: well...

JohnDoe: that explains it

aHOTredhead: what happened?

JohnDoe: basically we got chased off the beach by a flock on seagulls

Seraphina: I don't think I've ever seen John so terrified

JohnDoe: of course I was scared. There were freaking BIRDS coming at us from all directions

JohnDoe: and you were scared too don't lie

Seraphina: >:(

KingFork: idiots

Thelightningqueen: so no we didn't feed the birds. But we also got chased away from the beach when we went too :D

I'dDieForYou: or at least chased from our spot

KingFork: how?

theHEALER: oh no :)

Thelightningqueen: so like, Rei, doesn't like crabs

KingFork: oh sweet jesus

JohnDoe: OHHHHHHH

Thelightningqueen: and we were building sandcastles because were literal children

Thelightningqueen: THIS IDIOT decided "I'm just gonna dig one big hole to get all my sand from" knowing that crabs are deep in the sand

I'dDieForYou: ...

KingFork: oh you were practically asking for it

Thelightningqueen: so a few minutes pass and I ask him how his hole is coming along and he doesn't answer me

Thelightningqueen: :D :D :D

Thelightningqueen: he's just staring into the hole with the widest eyes ever! So finally got up and looked in myself

Thelightninqueen: and there were like ten baby crabs and one big momma grab in the hole he had dug

KingFork: oml

JohnDoe: HA!

manTail: that's priceless

Seraphina: oof

theHEALER: oh no!!! :D

Thelightningqueen: he didn't even say anything he just got up and started walking away

aHOTredhead: what about the sand castles?

Thelightningqueen: he said and I quote "leave them there, hopefully they can fend for themselves against the army of crabs because I won't tolerate this bullshit"

KingFork: he sweared?

isentheHunter: HA! :D :D :D That's amazing!!!

I'dDieForYou: yeah I did... got in trouble for it too. My mom laughed but she did give me a good pop in the mouth

KingFork: awesome

JohnDoe: so technically you weren't chases from your spot. Rei just ran away like a baby?

I'dDieForYou: essentially

theHEALER: this also makes me want to go to the beach

theHEALER: GUYS!!

JohnDoe: oh no....

JohnDoe: absolutely not

Clairvoyance: what is it?

JohnDoe: since when were you here?

Clairvoyance: um I've been here from the beginning. I was just enjoying the beach stories.

Clairvoyance: you spoke directly to me...

Seraphina: anyway, what were you saying Elaine?

theHEALER: we should all go to the beach together!

manTail: hell no

aHOTredhead: when would we do that?

theHEALER: I don't know. On our next break or something?

theHEALER: ...

theHEALER: or maybe we could just go over the weekend! Leave Friday, stay Saturday and leave Sunday.

isentheHunter: that's like just one day at the beach though...

theHEALER: hmm...

manTail: could just stay Sunday and come back Monday.

theHEALER: but school!

Seraphina: it would just be one day. I'm sure one day wouldn't be too bad

manTail: I hate to agree with any of you children but she is right. That's how students do vacations. Usually they end up missing one day of school but as long as you can make it up then you're fine

I'dDieForYou: wow...you said something useful

manTail: oh fuck off Rei

Clairvoyance: that doesn't sound like such a bad idea actually

JohnDoe: I'm not coming if you're coming

Seraphina: you're just gonna leave me wow...

KingFork: ummm...

isentheHunter: what are we? ROACHES!

aHOTredhead: okay okay okay! Joking aside are we actually gonna do this because if so we need to plan a time

manTail: tomorrows Friday

I'dDieForYou: are you coming?

JohnDoe: is that salt hear?

manTail: no I 'm not coming! I'm simply helping you guys plan since I'm bored

Clairvoyance: that's such shot notice though.

aHOTredhead: well we could always pack now after we finish planning and then after school tomorrow get going. Because the nearest beach is four hours away

Seraphina: uhh we have another problem

Seraphina: drivng. Not all of us can drive

manTail: really. You people are third and fourth years how can you not drive?

isentheHunter: actually only Arlo is a fourth year. 

theHEALER: this may shock you guys but I can drive

Thelightningqueen: so we have two drivers at the moment

KingFork: two?

Thelightningqueen: Rei and Elaine

manTail: you want Rei to drive?

I'dDieForYou: hold on a sec...

I'dDieForYou: Arlo, Blyke, Claire, Elaine, Isen, John, Remi , Seraphina and me

manTail: was that necessary?

I'dDieForYou: I'm counting! My car can fit four people

theHEALER: so can mine...

Clairvoyance: oh don't worry about me. I don't have to go 

Seraphina: aww

theHEALER: no we want you to come

I'dDieForYou: I can ask if I can take my moms car. It can fit six people

KingFork: so then four could go in Elaine's car

JohnDoe: ugh! Why are we doing this!

Seraphina: chill out John we probably need some time away from Wellston anyway.

JohnDoe: can't argue with you there

theHEALER: okay! Let's just assume that Rei can take his moms car. Who's riding with who?

Seraphina: I'll ride with Elaine

JohnDoe: Elaine I guess...even though Claire will probably ride with us too...

Clairvoyance: yeah if that's okay with you Elaine

theHEALER: of course it is!

I'dDieForYou: so the rest are with me?

KingFork: would seem so. Oh shot gun by the way

manTail: you cant call shot gun on a group text

Kingfork: just did

theHEALER: okay so are we planning to leave tomorrow?

aHOTredhead: I think so

Clairvoyance: here's the next step

Clairvoyance: we need places to stay

manTail: so get a hotel. But make sure it's one of those with a balcony that you can see the ocean with

theHEALER: but those are expensive

I'dDieForYou: I can pay for that

KingFork: what? No you're already gonna be paying for gas on the way there.

I'dDieForYou: i'ts fine I can pay for everyone's rooms. People will probably have to room together though.

KingFork: wait everyone!?

JohnDoe: I can't believe I'm feeling the same emotion as Arlo right now

I'dForYou: stop feeling bad! You're gonna make me feel bad! :D

isentheHunter: this is a quick solution

isentheHunter: oh shit wait (sorry Remi) , there's nine of us

Clairvoyance: more reason on why i shouldn't come

theHEALER: no you're coming and that's final

manTail: damn

Seraphina: you go girl

Clairvoyance: :)

JohnDoe: here's my solution

JohnDoe: I, can room alone. I don't want to room with any of you people anyway

_JohnDoe: that's a lie I'd probably room with Sera but you guys will say no so._

**Message Deleted**

aHOTredhead: Bro!

isentheHunter: okay so I can add that to my original solution

IsentheHunter: me and Blyke, Rei and Arlo, Seraphina and Remi, Elaine and Claire. and John said he's room alone

KingFork: looks good to me

theHEALER: yep!

I'dDieForYou: so check is Friday, stay Saturday and Sunday, and check out Monday?

Thelightningqueen: yeah

Seraphina: is it bad that I'm a little excited?

theHEALER: not at all! I can't wait!

JohnDoe: so we probably need to pack correct?

KingFork: yes

Clairvoyance: wait one more thing

JohnDoe: >:(

Clairvoyance: Rei and Elaine... since you guys are giving rides do you two plan on picking you're people up or should they come to you.

I'dDieForYou: I'd do pickup

theHEALER: yeah I'll do that too. I say after school start picking people up like thirty minutes later so they have time to get home and grab their stuff

I'dDieForYou: yurp

JohnDoe: Yurp?

KingFork: I have not heard that in a while

Clairvoyance: you're good with picking me up Elaine?

theHEALER: yup!

theHEALER: alright, see you guys tomorrow!


	7. The Drive part 1

I'dDieForYou: so...I was really dumb when talking about the cars. I didn't realize that my car has a middle seat so it technically can hold five, so I don't need to take my moms car

Thelightningqueen: did mom point that out to you

I'dDieForYou: yes...

KingFork: You don't know how happy that makes me

JohnDoe: ???

KingFork: his car is awesome

JohnDoe: oh, also...

JohnDoe: WOW SOMEONE OTHER THAN ISEN TEXTED FIRST

isentheHunter: >:(

Seraphina: lol

aHOTredhead: what kind of car do you have?

I'dDieForYou: a sports car

isentheHunter: ohh yesssss

I'dDieForYou: oh by the way, I went and bought snacks for the drive but we can always stop somewhere and get stuff if you guys want. There's also stuff for the rooms cause they most likely wont have food there.

Seraphina: wait for all of us

I'dDieForYou: Yee

aHOTredhead: I've officially declared Rei as too nice for this world

KingFork: indeed

JohnDoe: speaking of the rooms how expensive was that?

I'dDieForYou: it was actually more expensive to get five rooms so I may have done a thing

Thelightningqueen: You did not!

KingFork: that's it we're cutting off Rei from spending his money on us

JohnDoe: what'd he do?

KingFork: rented a beach house

aHOTredhead: WHAT

isentheHunter: OMG THOSE ARE SO COOL

Seraphina: Rei how rich are you?

I'dDieForYou: um I'm not, just have a good paying job

I'dDieForYou: and it wasn't that expensive...

Thelightningqueen: yeah I was about to say Rei you don't make that much money. It had to have come from savings.

I'dDieForYou: yeah

isentheHunter: broooo we're gonna be living the life

KingFork: so this is just a random question but how much money are you guys planning to bring?

isentheHunter: probably like a hundred. We're just gonna be there over the weekend

aHOTredhead: yeah same here

Thelightningqueen: I don't know if I plan on buying anything so I might just take fifty

JohnDoe: we'll see

Seraphina: I got my moms card so, as much as I want

I'dDieForYou: see now that's rich

Seraphina: lol

JohnDoe: who sunburns easily?

Thelightningqueen: me

I'dDieForYou: meee

isentheHunter: i say I don't but then I'll be a tomato when we get there so

Seraphina: I don't burn that easily but I do still get a little pink maybe

JohnDoe: aight, I'm just thinking about how often we'll need to apply sunscreen

KingFork: oh you're being nice again

JohnDoe: you don't get any, you can burn to a crisp

Seraphina: alright :D

I'dDieForYou: daaang XD

theHEALER: Hi guys!

Thelightningqueen: heyeyyy

I'dDieForYou: Hello!

JohnDoe: yo

KingFork: hello Elaine

theHEALER: :D

theHEALER: so I wanted to know, from those of you who've been to the beach, is there a specific route to take to get there the quickest?

JonhDoe: we wen't through the trees didn't we Sera?

Seraphina: I think so

theHEALER: WHAT?!

I'dDieForYou: they mean the road that's surrounded by trees :P

theHEALER: ohh!

Thelightningqueen: yeah it got us there in maybe three and a half hours instead of four plus

theHEALER: Okay! Oh I'm planning on leaving a little bit early to pick up Claire and then get on the road. So John and Seraphina would you prefer I pick you guys up first or Claire?

JohnDoe: get Clare first, Sera can just come over to my house

Seraphina: yah

theHEALER: eee I'm so excited! I was sitting in English last period just bouncing up and down

Seraphina: lol

***theHEALER SENT GROUP AUDIO CALL***

***theHEALER JOINED***

aHOTRedhead: Elaine aren't you driving?

Seraphina: that was me, she asked me to do it

manTail: why

KingFork: oh sweet Jesus

Seraphina: wants us to be able to talk while we ride I guess

***aHOTredhead JOINED*  
*isetheHunter JOINED*  
*Seraphina JOINED*  
*JohnDoe JOINED*  
*Clairvoyance JOINED*  
*KingFork JOINED*  
*I'dDieForYou JOINED*  
*Thelightningqueen JOINED*  
*manTail JOINED***

John: why is Kuyo here?

Kuyo: cause I can be idiot

John: what if I don't want to listen to your voice this whole ride

Kuyo: I ain't staying the whole time! Shut your mouth cripple!

Rei: dude the cripple thing's got to stop

Kuyo: oh shut up

Seraphina: Kuyo if all you're gonna do is argue then get out

Blyke: ooooo  
Isen: damn

Kuyo freaking twats

Elaine: Anyway! How is everyones day going?

Arlo: fine  
Blyke: good  
Isen: okay  
John: I wanna go home

Remi: John you just got in the car *laughs*

JohnDoe: I knowwwww

Seraphina: at least you have meeee

Blyke: ewwww  
Isen: nastaaaay!

Rei: *laughs* you got three and a half more hours man. Think you can make it?

John: I'll try...

Claire: So I already talked to Elaine, about this when she picked me up. But I just realized I don't know what any of you look like. I only knew John and just met Sera and Elaine

Kuyo: do you have certain ideas of what we all look like?

Claire: mhm!

Arlo: I'm actually interested

Blyke: and I'm a little scared

Rei: can we hear these ideas?

Claire: of course, well you're voices are all different then what I imagined as well. Seraphina's is a little higher than I expected, Elaine's is actually just as I imagined  
Elaine: Oooo!  
Claire: Alro's is a little deeper than Johns and I expected it to be higher, Blyke is a little deeper than expected, Isen's is a lot higher than I expected  
Isen: HEY!  
Claire: not an insult! Rei you're voice caught me off got it's pretty deep. Uhh who else, oh and Remi you're voice is just a little higher than expected.

John: wow, she got almost all of you wrong

Seraphina: not entirely but...

Elaine: you wanna hear what the others look like rather than try and guess?

Claire: ha, yeah

Elaine: alright well, Arlo has blonde hair and blue eyes and is pretty tall

Claire: already different then what was in my mind

Elaine: haha! Blyke and Isen are around the same height, their both shorter than Alro. Blyke has red hair and Isens is orange on top. Uhh Isen's eyes are kind orange and Blykes are gold. Remi's hiar is pink and Rei's is green  
Claire: wait wait wait...what?

*dead silence*

Elaine: okay we won't discuss that! but uh yeah, that's what we look like. * nervous laugh*

Kuyo: I love that I was left out of all of that

Isen: well none of really know what you look like besides Rei and I'm getting "I don't like you" vibes from him so I doubt we're gonna learn

Rei: Well I haven't seen Kuyo in a while so I don't know if his appearance changed or anything

Isen: ohhhh

Arlo: ugggggh how long have we been driving?

Rei: fifteen minutes *laughs*

Arlo: I'm gonna jump out onto the freeway

Remi: please don't do that *laughs*

John: Arlo I feel ya for once


	8. The Drive part 2

Arlo: "but yeah we're gonna run into this gas station real quick because Isen's about to pee himself."

Elaine: "okay! sounds good. I think we are too, plus I need to stretch."

John: "how long have we been driving?"

Seraphina: "two hours. My legs are killing me."

Claire: "same here."

Rei: "okay so we'll all stop somewhere and stretch and then call back once we're back on the road?"

Elaine: "yep!"

Remi: "Alright, we'll call you back Elaine."

Elaine: Okay!"

***CALL ENDED***

~With Elaine, Claire, John, and Sera~

"Okay! We'll pull over here and grab snacks and stuff and then we'll get back to it yeah?" Elaine clapped her hands as she pulled into a gas station. "Thank God, my knees we're dying." Seraphina said as she stretched. "You think your knees we're dying." John groaned as he popped some joints. "How much further do you think we have till we're there?" Claire asked. Elaine hummed looking at her phone. "I'd say another hour and a half if the route Rei gave us is correct." Claire nodded stretching a bit before she walked towards the station. "You think they have pineapple soda here? I'm craving some of that right now." 

John scoffed wrinkling his nose. "That's so gross." Claire huffed rolling her eyes. "You're one to talk mango boba." Seraphina looked between the two with a chuckle. "They're both pretty good." John crossed his arms and Claire looked away from him. "I've never had pineapple soda. But I like pineapple so maybe I'll give it a try." The four entered the gas station and had a small look around. "Smells good over here." Sera closed her eyes as she stood by the roasted nuts. "Ever had roasted pecans? They're amazing." Claire said. Sera hummed before grabbing a pack. "No, I guess I'll try some." Claire smiled before grabbing her own bag. 

"Oh my gosh this shirt is so cute!" Elaine squealed. She held up a blue shirt with a chibi cactus on it. "Look at it's smile, and it's pink cheeks!" "Do cacti even have cheeks?" John asked. Elaine shrugged tossing the shirt on her arm. "Doesn't matter I'm getting it." Sera laughed joining Elaine's side. "Make sure, not to spend all your money here. We're not even to the beach yet." Elaine laughed as well. "True, but we're already so far from Wellston that everything's different here." John hummed perking up a bit. _'Everything's different huh?_ ' He turned and walked towards Sera before saying in a hushed voice. "This city we're going to, what do you think their take on abilities is?" Sera shrugged. "Don't know, but we've been here before and that didn't bother you." John huffed. 

"Yeah but we went with my dad and generally stayed away from the public. With this group we'll probably go do stuff that require talking to staff and such. I wonder if they'll treat people like Arlo and Rei with more respect than me and...Claire." Sera hummed shrugging again. "I'm sure it'll be fine, if anything just ask Rei how they treat people." John sighed as Sera walked away to go see what Elaine had called her for. He fiddled with his fingers and just decided to see when they got there. "John you don't want to grab anything?" Sera asked when he joined them at the checkout area. John looked to his side and grabbed a chocolate bar. Sera shook her head and laughed as they wen't to pay for their things.

~With Alro, Rei, Remi, Isen, and Blyke~

"It's not funny Blyke!" Alro rubbed at his head with his incoming headache as they pulled into the gas station. "It is! All you've done is sit by the window and you're face is already pink." Blyke laughed holding his stomach. "Isen you're face is as pink as my hair." Remi laughed as well. Isen crossed his arms and slouched in his seat as the car stopped. "Okay, I think we need out of the car before he chokes you two out." Rei chuckled. "Or before Arlo beats all three of you." He laughed looking at the annoyed blonde. 

Isen threw the door open and hopped out. "Ah fresh air!" Blyke scoffed. "You want to stay out here and get burnt even more. Come on even Rei and Remi aren't pink at all and Rei is sitting in front of the biggest window!" Isen huffed hitting Blyke's arm. "He has a point." Remi laughed as she walked past. Isen rolled his eyes and followed behind her. "So what are we doing? Grabbing snacks and peeing?" He asked. "We've got snacks in the car just go use the restroom." Arlo said. "I mean if you find something here that you want we can always take those snacks to the house." Rei pointed out. Arlo groaned glaring at Rei. "I'm gonna slap you." Rei chuckled ruffling Arlo's hair as he walked past. "You wouldn't." Arlo huffed following the greenette and looking around. Isen took off towards the bathroom while Remi and Blyke both rushed towards the food section.

"Does the beach house have a coffee machine? Because I'm sure I'll need it with eight other people in the house." Arlo asked. Rei hummed as he looked at a baseball cap. "I think it does. I'm pretty sure I made sure it does because I'll need it too." Arlo hummed. "Good, also you realize you're technically babysitting us right?" Rei laughed shaking his head. "You're only three years younger than me, pretty sure I'm not babysitting any one. Also, yay or nay?" Arlo hummed as Rei held up a black cap with the words _"my hair is the brightest thing about me"_ in white. "That does not fit you at all, but at the same time it does." Arlo smirked. Rei gave him a thumbs up before tossing the hat to him. "Good because it's not for me." Alro glared as the other laughed before grabbing another hat. "Or do you prefer this one?" Arlo squinted reading the words on the white cap. "Only my closet friends can step near me without being throttled." Arlo blew an amused huff through his nose. "Switch." Rei laughed before swapping hats with Arlo.

"Have you ever had hard candy?" Remi bit her lip before shaking her head. "Has Rei ever had hard candy?" Once again Remi shook her head. "Not that I know of." Blyke nodded before grabbing five of the sticks. "Nice, so we can all try them. Because I know Isen hasn't had some and I don't think Arlo has either." Remi laughed inspecting the sticks of candy. "They look like rocks." Blyke chuckled. "That's the point. I grabbed a red, orange, pink, green, and yellow cause, ya know." Blyke said gesturing to their hair. Remi laughed as the two left the candy section. "Man what is taking Isen so long?" Remi asked. Blyke shrugged. "I swear he's a girl." Remi laughed as the two joined with Rei and Arlo. "Where's Isen?" Arlo asked as Isen came running out of the bathrooms towards them. "Sorry I took so long, we leaving?" Byke nodded before holding the rock candy up. "I got candy." Isen's eyes widened and he reached for one but Blyke yanked it away. "Wait till we pay for it at least you mongrel." Remi laughed.

**THE ROYAL FLUSH**

Seraphina: we just got into the city. Where you guys at?

Thelightningqueen: We're in as well. We're driving along the seawall. The water is so pretty!

Clairvoyance: haha, can't wait till we see it!

Seraphina: Elaine just turned off the GPS because she see's the housing area

Seraphina: hold up

JohnDoe: oh my lord Arlo wasn't lying

Thelightningqueen: about what?

KingFork: probably Rei's car. Is it silver?

Seraphina: yeah, how'd you fit all the bags in there?

KingFork: the trunk is bigger than it looks

Seraphina: ah anyway. I was gonna ask what colour the house is but I guess we can just follow you guys now.

Thelightningqueen: it's light blue but yeah you can just follow :P

Clairvoyance: all these houses are really pretty! Remi, did you look a the house when Rei rented it?

Thelightningqueen: Yeah I did, it looks awesome! it's three stories, has five bedrooms so we'll have to go along with Isens' rooming plan after all.

JohnDoe: Three stories?

KingFork: it has to fit nine people some how

JohnDoe: true dat

Thelightningqueen: anyway. I think the first floor is living room, kitchen, and one bedroom. Second floor has another living room, three bedrooms and a balcony, and top floor has one bedroom and another but smaller balcony. 

JohnDoe: rich

Thelightningqueen: he's not rich he just has a lot of money saved because he doesn't spend a lot of money either.

Seraphina: John I'm the one who's rich :D

Clairvoyance: alright, we're pulling in beside you guys, can't wait to meet everyone!

Isen and Blyke got out of the car first doing the orange justice and hitting the woah to whatever song they were singing. "Yeah could you two not do that?" John asked. Remi laughed as she got out as well. "They have a lot of energy." John clicked his tongue as he looked at his phone. "It's almost eight!" Elaine nodded as she went around the car. "Yep, it's a long ride, but we made it!" Claire laughed nervously rubbing her neck. "Oh, introductions!" Elaine shouted before running over to the other car. "This is Isen." She said grabbing Isen's arm. "This is Blyke." She said grabbing his arm as well. "Remi!" She said throwing her arms around the pink haired girl. "This Rei." She said gesturing to him with her arms, she didn't know him that well so she didn't know whether to touch him or not. "And this is Arlo." She gestured again knowing not to touch Arlo.

Claire smiled giving them all a small wave. "Nice to meet you." Arlo said as he went to the back of the car. "How long are we staying here again?" John sighed. "Already trying to go home? C'mon you like the beach. Loosen up. No one here's gonna hurt you." Sera said under her breath. John shrugged before he grabbed his bag. "We going inside or what?" Sera laughed before grabbing her own bag. "Rei." Said man hummed before turning to Arlo who handed him his bag. "Oh thank you." Arlo hummed grabbing his own. "Arlo that hat is too true." Elaine laughed as she looked at the cap. Rei smirked at the blonde who just rolled his eyes. 

"I do agree with John though, can we go inside? It's hot out here." Blyke laughed at Isen before patting him in the back. "Oh, yeah, I have the keys." Rei dug in his pocket and pulled the key out before opening the door to let everyone it. "I always love the smell of places like this." Isen smiled. "Holy crap this place is nice!" Claire squealed looking at the seashells on the walls. "Rei thank you so much!" Elaine squealed running up and hugging the man. Rei jumped before patting her bag. "It's no problem really." Elaine smiles before she released him and ran through the house. "Like a little kid." John commented. 

"Would you make fun of me if I did that as well." John looked to Sera and could see her bouncing up and down. He smirked before pushing her forward. "Nah go ahead." Sera laughed setting her bag down and running up the stairs. "You can see the beach from the balcony!" She shouted from upstairs. "Wait what?" Remi yelled before running up as well. Rei chuckled before putting his bag down. "Where are you gonna run off to?" He asked Arlo who was still standing there. "Wherever that coffee machine is." Arlo hummed with a small chuckle.

Rei laughed walking over to Johns bag. "What are you doing?" Arlo asked arching an eyebrow. "Taking people's stuff to their rooms." Rei answered. Arlo sighed before grabbing Seraphina and Remi's. "Let me help. If you say no I'll throttle you, close friend or not." Rei shook his head with a small laugh. "Guess I can't stop you then." He said as him and Arlo started dropping bags off. "John come look." The boy came to where Seraphina was out on the balcony and huffed at the wind tussling his hair. "Look at how pretty the water is in the moonlight." Sera smiled leaning against the balcony. John looked at her and sighed before smiling.


	9. In the sand! In the water!

**This chapter and the next will be mostly irl, and then it'll be back the chat :P**

"Who the hell, set an alarm for seven in the morning?" Isen groaned rolling over. "And how did they get it to sound throughout the entire house?" Blyke added. "I'm-I'm gonna punch something if it doesn't turn off soon." Isen whined. "Maybe well maybe you should get up and it will turn off." Seraphina said from the doorway with Remi behind her. Seraphina had on a black tank top and shorts and no extensions and was rubbing her eyes, while Remi had a baggy light blue shirt that went down to her thighs and her hair already pulled into a bow. Isen groaned rolling away from the door. "I don't want to!" Blyke huffed pushing the covers away from himself and stepping over to Isen's bed. "Come on," He said tugging Isens arm and the rest of him out of the bed. "If I have to get up then so do you." Isen whined as Blyke dragged him across the floor. Both boys were sporting tank tops and shorts, though Isen had socks on. 

Remi chuckled as Isen pulled himself up and they walked down the stairs. They found John sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Is that you?" Blyke yawned. John shook his head yawning as well. "It's not me." He mumbled holding up his phone showing there was an incoming group call from Kuyo. "Oh, but why is it so loud?" Remi asked. John shrugged, "I guess I never turned my ringer down last night. "Hmm, explains why our phones aren't screaming at us." Elaine said as she joined the group. She had on a pink shirt with pink pants that both had ruffles at the end. "Where's Claire?" Seraphina asked despite the glare John gave her. "Changing, she didn't want to come down here in her pajamas." Elaine explained with small giggle at the end. 

"Are Rei and Arlo still asleep?" John asked. "No." Came Arlo's voice as the two came down the stairs. "That's the grumpiest you will ever see my brother." Remi chuckled. "I'm not grumpy I'm just not awake yet." Rei grumbled, Arlo hummed next to him. Arlo had on a long sleeved black shirt and sweatpants on with light blue socks on his feet, and Rei had on a black long sleeved shirt as well but he had brown pajama shorts on and black socks. "Okay what's with the alarm?" Claire asked coming down in a shirt and shorts. 

"Not an alarm, just Kuyo being an annoying bastard." John huffed before answering the call. 

Kuyo: "Why'd it take so long?!"

"Cause you just woke all of us up." Seraphina sighed. 

Kuyo: "Good, did you guys plan to sleep all day?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we were going to go to the beach today." Blyke mumbled, huffing when Isen leaned against him.

Kuyo: "cool, so it's a good thing you guys are all up now isn't it?"

"Why are you doing this...you didn't want to come with, why are you calling us to make sure we do stuff other than sleep?" Arlo said glaring at the phone.

Kuyo: "cause I'm bored. Now you're all awake and can thank me later when you're all stumbling around like zombies. Have fun at the beach, hope none of you drown!" 

Kuyo then ended the call leaving everyone either glaring at the phone or tiredly looking around. "Well since we're all up, do we have stuff for breakfast?" Claire asked. Rei groaned letting his head fall forward towards the floor. "No we don't...I can go buy something." When the green head turned around to go back up the stairs Arlo grabbed his arm and held him in place. "We're going out anyway. Why don't we put our bathing suits on throw some clothes over them and go get breakfast. How's that sound?" Elaine suggested. "As long as wherever we go has coffee, otherwise, I might drown someone." Arlo said before he drag Rei up the stairs with him.

John groaned laying across the couch. "I don't want to!" Seraphina smiled before patting his head a little. "It'll be fine." John rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, nine of us in a restaurant and the again when we get hungry around lunch time. That'll be a blast." Sera huffed lightly slapping his face. "Cheer up, it's not that bad." She said before she joined the others in getting ready for the day. 

"Are we driving there or walking?" Blyke asked as the group left the house. "If we drive we have to take two cars again and I feel that's unnecessary. We could walk." Elaine said. "Walk?" Isen deadpanned. "Walking around isn't actually that bad, for one it feels really good outside and two practically everyone walks around here." Seraphina added. "Just try not to get run over." Rei chuckled. "And then it's to the beach right?" Claire couldn't really hide the excitement in her voice. "Yep!" Remi smiled at her. "I want some pancakes, pancakes sound good." John mentioned. Arlo rolled his eyes as he heard Rei quietly gasp mumbling something about waffles which had Arlo rolling his eyes again. "You guys ever had crepes?" Elaine asked.

"Yesssss, they're so good." Isen answered a little livelier than before. "I think I might just get an omelette." Claire sighed. "Whaaaaat?" Rei said frowning a little. "Do you not like them?" Claire asked with a small laugh. Rei shrugged. "Not particularly." Johns eyes widened and he whipped his head towards Rei. "WHAT?!" Rei flinched laughing nervously. "Offended much?" Sera laughed. "Omelette's are so good!" John exclaimed. "We have very different taste." Remi commented getting a few chuckles. "Ooo! We should all order something different and then we can share!" Elaine clapped. "Hell no, I'm not letting anyone touch my pancakes." Isen snorted getting an elbow to the side from Blyke who was smirking. Arlo turned his head to the side when he heard Rei clear his throat avoiding looking at the blonde. "You people are so immature." He sighed.

Eventually they decided just to walk in somewhere and the smell of food made all their stomachs ache. When they asked for table for nine the lady at the counter laughed awkwardly before she ended up pushing two tables together for them. "Casper can sit here." John commented putting an arm around the one empty chair. Sera laughed shaking her head. "Thank God, I'm starving!" Isen shouted as he was handed a menu. When the lady asked what they'd like to drink both Rei and Arlo immediately said coffee, while the others ordered a mix of sodas and juices. 

"This is the only part I don't like about the beach." Claire huffed as they walked through the sand. "At least your feet aren't wet." Isen commented. "Yet." Claire added. "Anyone bring a towel..." Elaine said grimacing. "Yes, I brought two." John said with a smirk. Remi sighed with a smile closing her eyes and letting the sun shine down on her. "Man I missed this." She said. "Could've asked to go at anytime and I would've taken you ya know?" Rei commented as he was putting on of the towels down. "I know, but I'm happy to go with a group of friends too." Remi smiled jumping over to give her brother a hug from behind. Rei huffed regaining his balance before patting her head with a smile. "So who's jumping in there first?" Sera asked.

"Oh, it's gonna be cold." Elaine giggled before she took her shoes off. "Okay, Claire you're coming with me!" Claire yelped when Elaine looped her arm through her own and took off towards the water. "Wait Elaine!" She squealed when their feet hit the water splashing the cold drops around them. Remi laughed before shouting to them. "Is it cold?" Claire looked back and nodded quickly yelping as Elaine kicked water at her. Remi squealed before she ran and joined them screaming when he feet splashed. "Oh it is cold!" Sera smiled before she looked at John. "Are we running in together?" John smirked pushing her hand away. "If you can catch me." He said before taking off across the sand. 

Rei hummed with a smile before plopping down on a towel. "You not getting in?" Arlo asked. Rei shrugged. "I may later. For now I'm gonna watch, you know babysitter and all." He laughed. Arlo narrowed his eyes looking at the water then back to Rei. "You can go jump, I'm not stopping you." Arlo rolled his eyes before he pointed behind Rei. "Look at the baby crab." He said in his best baby voice watching Rei's eyes widen as he bolted up and away from the towel. Arlo blew an amused puff of air through his nose with a smirk. "You are not funny." Rei said with a glare. " Oh no, I seemed to have lost where it went." Arlo said before linking arms with Rei. "Looks like we'll have to escape towards the water for now." Rei rolled his eyes with a smile. "Oh devious of you." Arlo shrugged moving away when John and Sera ran past.

"You're so slow Sera!" John laughed dodging Seraphina's attempt to grab him again. "You know full well just how fast I am." Sera laughed. John smirked. "Then why can't you catch me?" He said dodging her again. "Uh oh, looks like I'm going to the water!" He shouted running towards the blue. "John, get back here!" Sera shouted chasing after him. Remi laughed splashing water between her Elaine and Claire. Claire shouted trying to avoid the water but ultimately failing. Elaine laughed watching Rei sprint away from Arlo who had a red crab in his hand and an evil smirk on his face. "I thought you were joking!" He shouted as he splashed past her. "Please, I never joke." Arlo said speeding up getting a scream out of the older boy. "John!" Sera laughed as the two ran into the water. "Holy crap this is cold!" John said slowing down to a speed walk and getting tackled from behind. The two splashed into the water both screaming about the cold.

"Arlo put the crab down." Rei said pointing at the ground. "Okay." Arlo said before dropping the crab which of course swam right at Rei. Arlo chuckled seeing Rei's face turn pale before he picked the crab back up and threw it away from them. "That's animal abuse but thank you." Rei said stiffly. Arlo shrugged before he yelped when Rei pushed him down. "Asshole." He said before dragging Rei down with him. Elaine smiled clapping her hands together as she looked around with a smile. 


	10. The Pier

Elaine yawned stretching her arms in the air. "So what should we do today!" She asked mainly to herself as she sat alone on one of the couches. Today Kuyo thankfully didn't call them so early. They had spent all day at the beach and were worn out, and quite sunburnt too. "Who knows. There's a lot to do around here." Remi looked over her shoulder at Elaine and smiled before returning to her current task which was helping Isen apply aloe vera to his burnt shoulders. "That is true." Elaine hummed. She stood and poked her head into the kitchen planning to ask Rei or Arlo what they wanted to do, but Arlo was staring into the void with a scowl on his face and Rei most likely fell back asleep as he was slumped over the table despite the coffee in his hand.

Elaine chuckled backing out of the room and sat back on the couch. "We don't have to do something right this moment. Maybe we should let everyone wake up then we could all go to lunch and then figure something out." Remi suggested. Elaine hummed again and leaned on the arm of the couch feeling herself grow tired again.

Blyke came down shortly after and arched an eyebrow at Isen who just gave him a lazy smile while Remi shook her head laughing. "You weren't lying when you said you turn into a tomato." Blyke chuckled. "Hey!" Isen yelped glaring at the red head. "Dude there's not need to be shouting this early in the morning." John grumbled as he emerged from his room. Isen merely waved him off with a yawn. "No Kuyo this morning?" Blyke asked taking a seat by Elaine. John shook his head sitting on the couch across from it. "Thankfully not." John looked around the room before asking, "where are the others?" Elaine, feeling as though she should answer, stretched again before facing John. "Claire and Seraphina are still asleep, Arlo and Rei were having coffee but I think Rei conked out and Arlo is staring into space." John hummed nodding before he leaned back into the couch.

"We got a plan for today?" He asked. "Well, me and Elaine talked about going to lunch and figuring stuff out from there." Remi said patting Isen lightly on the back to say she was done. "We could go to the pier, they have rides and gift shops there. They've also got food so that's three in one." Blyke commented. Remi smiled while standing, "that sounds fun." She said before she crept into the kitchen. "What is she doing?" Seraphina asked as she came down the stairs. "Morning Sera." John said with a smile. Seraphina hummed sitting next to him. "Who knows." Isen shrugged. 

"Back to our day plans, does the pier sound good to you guys?" Elaine asked. "It's fine with me." John shrugged, Sera nodded with a hum. "Yep." Isen said and Blyke gave her a thumbs up. "Oh look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." John smirked as Claire came into the room. She paid him no mind and said good morning to everyone else before going into the kitchen.

"You are the laziest person on Earth." Claire looked over to find Remi lecturing her brother who for the record looked high as he just stared at her with wide eyes. Arlo on the other hand seemed to have snapped out of his trance and had leaned back to sip his coffee and watch. "Oh good morning Claire." Remi waved with a smile. "Morning." Claire smiled back. "Do we have some kind of juice?" She asked looking in the fridge. "Bottom shelf, Elaine made some yesterday when we got back." Rei mumbled. "There's orange juice and apple juice." Arlo added. Claire hummed grabbing the jug of apple juice before pouring herself a glass. 

"Oh yeah! How d you guys feel about going to the pier today?" Remi asked. "Sounds fun." Claire shrugged. "I don't care." Arlo hummed. "Don't be like that. You had fun at the beach yesterday." Rei chuckled. "I had fun chasing you with a crab, then you pushed me into the water." Arlo glared. Rei shrugged with a yawn. "You're a liar, but okay. I think the pier sounds fun." He said crossing his arms and laying his head back down. "If you're gonna go you're gonna have to wake up." Remi laughed. "I'll go to the pier asleep, try me." Rei said waving a hand at her. Claire laughed shaking her head.

"Is anyone here afraid of heights?" Isen asked. "Because if so then you're getting on that ride with me." He said pointing to a large green ride of on the edge of the pier. It extended over the water and then would slowly rise with it began to spin and once it got to maximum height it would drop leaving the passengers to free fall towards the water. "Not afraid of heights but that will make me sick." Elaine stuttered nervously. "I say we go on it." Seraphina said with a smirk, Elaine looking at her with terror. "It seats eights people, two people ride in each cart. If Elaine doesn't want to go then the rest of us can and she can watch." Claire said. "Oh yeah! I can record it and her you guys scream." Elained clapped with a smile. "You assume any of us would scream." Blyke smirked. "I don't know, Remi can screech pretty loud when she gets scared." Rei chuckled. "Rei!" Remi whined. She huffed before crossing her arms. "We went to this pier when we went to the beach a while ago. But I was smaller and couldn't go on most of the rides."

"Yeah...I didn't even go on that one with mom." Rei commented. "Well let's do that one first and get it out of the way." Isen said marching towards the ride. "Should we eat before we go ride stuff?" Remi asked. "Do you want to throw up?" John asked. Remi shook her head quickly as they followed Isen. "I hope you know I'll probably pee my pants on this." Seraphina said to John. He chuckled giving her a smile. "You can hold my hand it'll be fine." Sera rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

"Okay! Elaine, you're the only one not going right?" Blyke asked. Elaine nodded as she stood on the other side of the rope. "Yep! Have fun!" She smiled. Claire smiled back but felt her stomach drop as they stood in line. She fiddled with her fingers to calm her nerves but still her heart pounded uncomfortably against her chest. "Claire." She jumped at Remi's voice. "We'll go together." Remi smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Claire smiled calming down slightly.

"If you scream on this I hope you know that you will never live that down for the rest of your life." Arlo said turning to Rei. "I don't scream on rides. I'll cheer on roller coasters but on rides like these I'll jump hold onto the harness with a death grip." Arlo smirked. "What if you looked down when we're falling and a giant crab emerg-"

"Stooooop."

"Isen you sure are pumped to go on this ride." Blyke commented. "I didn't pick you as the type to rush towards the more thrilling rides. Honestly I thought you'd be more of a teacup kind of person." Blyke stopped when he saw Isen standing there pale faced and looking ready to cry. "I got way to ahead of myself." He wheezed. Blyke chuckled shaking his head. "Too late now." The red head said hooking elbows with the other who immediately started to squirm trying to get away. 

"Next." The attendant opened the gate for them and they all filed into the seats. "I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna die!" Isen shouted as the harness clicked over his shoulders. "You'll be fine." Blyke laughed buckling the rest of the harness to himself. "Make sure you buckle." He pointed out watching Isen then fumble until the attendant had to come help him. "You're hopeless." Blyke sighed and Isen continued to tremble next to him.

Seraphina took deep breaths as she buckled into place. "Hey Sera, let's see who can last the longest without screaming." John said playfully. "Wait, how many times does this thing go up and down?" Sera shouted. "Well first is has to come out from over the pier, then it starts to spin and go up. It'll get a certain amount before suddenly dropping then it'll rise again go a little higher and spontaneously drop again. Finally it'll rise to the very top and you'll just sit there. No more spinning you just have to wait till it falls." Seraphina looked at him with so much horror in her eyes that it was honestly a little cute. "Don't worry." John said extending his hand. "I told you to hold my hand." Seraphina quickly took his hand and grabbed it with the strength to crush his fingers. John smiled leaning back into his seat.

"Remi, I hope you know, I am very grateful for you being my friend and inviting me to that group chat even though you didn't know me at all and just thought I was friends with John." Claire said as she stared at Remi with wide eyes. "I'm glad, but Claire you're not gonna die." Remi reassured her. They both yelped when the ride suddenly jerked. "What was that?" Claire screeched before the ride slowly started to move. "Oh, it's just moving over the water." Remi said, her voice starting to shake. Claire whined before grabbing Remi's hand with her own. Remi, now a little nervous squeezed Claire's hand as they made their way over the water.

"I may piss myself." Rei commented staring down at the waves. "I mean it would just go down in the water." Arlo commented. "Ew think of how many people have peed in the seat your in." Rei said causing both of them to grimace. Once again the ride jerked as it came to a stop. "Arlo you're knuckles are turning white." Rei chuckled seeing Arlo gripping the bars next to him with a hard grip. "Would you rather I crush your hand?" Arlo asked while Rei chuckled. A small yelp left Rei's lips as the ride started to spin. "Welp, here we go." Arlo commented as the ride began to rise. "You know what I might pee myself as well." Arlo said. Rei nodded with a strained chuckle before he too had his knuckled turning white from holding the bar.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please." Isen mumbled as the ride rose into the air. "Isen calm down, you're gonna hyperventilate." Blyke said reaching over and grabbing his friends hand. "Oh, dude you're crushing my hand." Bkyle winced. "Thank you for being friend!" Isen cried. Blyke nodded as he stared at the water taking deep breaths. 

The first drop got a yelp out of everyone but Isen was the only one who screamed. "Isen you okay there!" Remi chuckled. Isen shook his head squeezing his eyes shut. "No!" Rei laughed as the ride rose once again. "I hate this, I genuinely hate this." He mumbled. "Same, why did we get on this? Arlo said almost robotic as he forced himself to stare straight ahead. "You good Sera? John asked with a laugh. Sera nodded though she still had a death grip on Johns hand. I should've stayed with Elaine!" Isen shouted opening his eyes to see if he could spot the blue haired girl but shut them again seeing how high they were. "I'm gonna cry!" He screamed as they dropped again.

"Okay this is terrible." Rei nearly shouted. "Rei you good?" Remi asked. "No!" Rei shouted shaking his head. Arlo numbly grabbed his hand and squeezed as the ride went up again. "If we die I just want you to know that I do genuinely think of you as my best friend and I'm glad we could spend this time together." Arlo muttered. "You too you are my best friend and if we die I'm glad to die by your side." Rei said squeezing his hand back. "Why are we this high!" John shouted looking down. "Why is it still going up!" Blyke added. "Can we stop spinning?" Claire sobbed. Everyone was effectively freaking out by the time the ride stopped at the top and Elaine just chuckled glad she was recording as the ride fell .


	11. Fireworks

Ugh, I feel like death."

For the fifth time in the past ten minutes Isen threw up in the small basket. "Real smart idea Isen." John groaned before thanking Seraphina for the third water bottle. "Let's ride this spinning wheel of death, it'll be fun!" Remi mocked Isen before throwing him a glare. "I don't know, it sounded like you guys enjoyed it." Elaine laughed flinching when practically everyone glared at her. "I can't stop spinning." Claire mumbled even though she was sitting on the pier ground. "Need another water?" Elaine offered nodding when Claire shook her head. "Can I get another one?" Arlo asked before placing said water bottle on the back of Rei's neck, who was hunched over the railing of the pier trying to breathe after throwing up a good three times.

"Remind us to never listen to Isen's ideas again." Blyke said shaking his head. "Noted." Isen wheezed and Elaine chuckled. "Oh just what we needed!" John shouted holding his phone. Seraphina took the device before frowning and answering the call. "What do you want?" 

"Woah, someones feisty. What can't I say hello to my favourite people?" Kuyo asked with a chuckled. "We are not your-" Rei began before covering his mouth and leaning back over the rail. "They just rode this torture device so they're all kind of angsty right now." Elaine said taking the phone from Sera. "Oh fun, so whose thrown up?" Elaine looked at the others before answering. "Isen, John, Claire, and Rei. Isen and Rei are still in the process of throwing up." Kuyo chuckled and sounded to be clapping his hands. "That's awesome." Remi rolled her eyes holding her head after doing so. "What are you planning to do now?" Kuyo asked.

"Sit and catch out breaths!" John yelled throwing an arm over his eyes. "At least there are some clouds. The sun would just make you guys feel worse." Arlo mentioned. "Could always go sit in the shade?" 

"What do you think we're doing?" Blyke asked hearing a huff from Kuyo. "We're probably going to get something to eat once everyone can stand." Seraphina said. "Now I'm kind of wishing I went." Kuyo grumbled. "I don't" Rei mumbled. "No one cares what you think. I just wish I was there so I could tease all of you guys." John huffed crossing his arms. "You probably wish you were here so you could throw someone off the pier?"

"That too."

Elaine chuckled nervously, "okay well, we're gonna go eat." Kuyo huffed from the phone. "Trying to get rid of me all the time, I swear." Blyke rolled his eyes, "obviously."

"Fuck off." Kuyo spat before hanging up. "Well then." Elaine said handing the phone back to John. "Why does he only call you?" Seraphina asked. "I think he's trying to do my goals but to me." Sera shrugged before smirking. "How are those going by the way." John groaned before pointing at Remi and Rei. "They still haven't sweared!"

"Huh?" Rei said finally stepping away from the railing. "Oh yeah you never saw those." Arlo hummed. "No I-" Rei stopped going back to the railing for a second, "did not." He finished just leaning against it now. "So uh, what do you guys think you can stomach?" Elaine asked. "Not seafood." Claire shook her head. "Oh come on you're at the beach. You have to get seafood." Blyke said to her. "She could always be one of those people who orders a burger at a seafood place." John added. "Well there's a small seafood shack here on the pier if we want to eat now." Elaine said gesturing to said shack. 

"That might be best. They probably need to refill their stomachs." Arlo said gesturing to the ones who had thrown up. "I just need the air conditioner." Remi muttered. "Then let's head to the shack." Sera said standing a little wobbly. "You alright?" John asked. "Yep, just stood to fast." She nodded. Remi sighed patting her brother on the back before joining Elaine's side. "Alright, come on buddy." Blyke said pulling Isen off the ground who still looked a little green. "Don't throw up on me." Arlo grumbled grabbing Rei's arm and pulling him away from the rail. "No promises." Rei smirked.

"Oh yeah by the way! I heard there were supposed to be fireworks tonight!" Elaine announced excitedly. "Ooo, we could probably sit on the beach and watch." Remi added. "That'd be fun." John hummed. "It's supposed to get cold tonight though." Arlo commented. "Then we bring blankets!" Rei smiled. Claire smiled gently to herself as they entered the restaurant already a lot more perky. 

"Jeez it's cold out here." Isen grumbled wrapping in his blanket even tighter. "No one said you had to wear your swimsuit." Rei chuckled. "Watch them not do the fireworks and we came out here for nothing." Arlo huffed. Rei softly thumped him on the head with a smirk. "Don't say that." Elaine hummed before looking at the sky. "Even if they don't, it's still pretty out here." Remi looked up as well seeing the millions of stars that littered the night sky. The soft sound of the waves bring calm to her. "Yeah it is." 

Then the first firework lit of the sky. In a burst of orange and red. 

Isen had quickly sat up and pointed at the sky with a smile. "I think they're doing them off that boat." Claire said pointing to a boat off in the distance. Another firework exploded this time in shades of purple and pink. Seraphina looked to the sky in awe. "I've never seen fireworks before." John arched an eyebrow at her. "Really, I've seen them a bunch of times." He mentioned as another one in bright blue and yellow cracked in the sky.

"Doesn't change how beautiful they are though." 

"We do we get so fascinated by fireworks?" Arlo asked watching the green and purple fly through the air. "Who knows. They just make you happy ya know?" Rei answered with a smile. "I guess." Arlo hummed. 

"Oh look at that one!" Blyke shouted drawing the others attention to a golden one that just flew straight into the sky. "Maybe it's because we crave the thrill of them. You never know when the next one is coming." Rei added. Remi and Elaine had jumped up and were now standing at the edge of the water staring with wide smiles at the bright lights. "They're loud and bright." John hoisted Sera up onto his shoulders and she pointed at each and everyone in fascination. "Maybe it's because most of the time they're viewed with friends." Blyke and Isen were now hooting and hollering at each firework trying to count how many lit up the sky.

"The fireworks make us happy for so many reasons, but I think the most common answer is because we go see them with people we love." Arlo smirked smacking Rei on the back and calling him a sap. Claire blinked up at the night sky smiling at the twinkling stars and the bright fireworks. Looking around at the others around her she felt a tear slide down her face. Leaning against her hands she hoped that times like these would never end, and she closed her eyes with a smile brighter than the fireworks in the sky. 


	12. On the road again

I don't wanna leave!" Isen whined. Rei smiled patting him on the back. "I'm sure we'll do more stuff in the future." Isen nodded but continued to whine. "Did everyone grab all of their stuff?" Elaine asked. "I think so but we could probably check the rooms once more." Claire answered. "I'm kinda sad." Sera hummed. "I was enjoying being free from Wellston for a while." Remi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it just felt good to be around different people for a while." John hummed looking out of the window. He had felt free out here. Not feeling like levels or abilities mattered and he could just relax with friends. 

"Well like Rei said there's no reason we can't do other stuff." Elaine smiled. She received a collected hum from the others as they gathered their bags. "Goodbye beautiful beach house, I'll miss you." Isen blew a kiss towards the house as Rei locked the door. Claire felt a small frown fall on her face as she watched Rei and Elaine load their cars with everyone's bags. "Um..." She began drawing the attention of the others. "Thank you guys, for inviting me along with you all. I had a lot of fun." Elaine squealed before throwing her arms around the greenette. "You're welcome! We're so glad you could come!" 

John huffed crossing his arms. "Speak for yourself." He mumbled getting an elbow to the side from Seraphina. "Alright, I guess we should get on the road so we don't get back too late." Remi added. "Yeah. Well, we'll see you guys later!" Elaine called as they all got into their respective cars.

* **theHEALER SENT A GROUP CALL***

***aHOTredhead JOINED*  
*isetheHunter JOINED*  
*Seraphina JOINED*  
*JohnDoe JOINED*  
*Clairvoyance JOINED*  
*KingFork JOINED*  
*I'dDieForYou JOINED*  
*Thelightningqueen JOINED*  
*manTail JOINED***

Kuyo: I take it you guys are headed back

Seraphina: what gave that away?

Kuyo: Oh I totally missed your snark

Remi: what? Did you get lonely without us

Kuyo: definitely not

Rei: you definitely missed us

Kuyo: I hate you all why would I miss you

Blyke: Hates a strong word sir

Isen: we don't throw that word around mister

Kuyo: why do I speak to you people?

Claire: Cause you like us!

Arlo: I'm pretty sure he hates y'all's guts

John: I don't blame him sometimes

Seraphina: Johnnn?!

John: hehe

Kuyo: anyway...what did you loser's end up doing?

Elaine: Oh! well we went to the beach and it was super cold but it was lots of fun! Me, Claire, and Remi were splashing each other, John and Seraphina were chasing each other, Arlo chased rei with a crab and Blyke and Isen made sandcastles

Kuyo: Booooring

Rei: What do you expect people to do at beaches?

Kuyo: sit in the sun and tan

John: booooring!

Kuyo: shut up, what else?

Isen: we ate really good food

Rei: That one place had really good waffles

Arlo: can confirm

Kuyo: waffles are disgusting

Rei: You're disgusting

Kuyo: why thank you

Kuyo: anything else?

Elaine: well everyone got sick on the pier

Kuyo: oh yeah that was funny

Remi: you weren't even there

Kuyo: listening to you guys was funny

Claire: you just think other peoples suffering is funny don't you

Rei: can confirm

Kuyo: shut up Rei!

Seraphina: oh and then we went and saw fireworks on the beach

Kuyo: boooring...

Isen: nah they were really pretty

Blyke: and loud

Kuyo: they're fireworks what do you expect

Arlo: you are very salty today

Kuyo: what gave that away?

John: are ya jealous because you didn't come to the beach with us?

Kuyo: I refused to go to the beach because I don't want to spend lovey dovey friendship time with you bastards, so no I am not jealous

Elaine: ouch

Seraphina: dang, who spat in your cheerios this morning

John: Sera!

Kuyo: i hope you get in a car wreck and die

Rei: you're an asshole

Arlo: Rei!

Remi: It's true

Seraphina: John does that count toward your goal?

John: No I want to be the one to make him swear

Rei: well wishing death upon someone because you're in a shitty mood is an asshole thing to do

Arlo: I think you need a drink because the words coming out of your mouth are too inpure for you

Kuyo: he's sweared before man

Arlo: so??? It's not like him to swear and I don't like it

John: I do agree it sounds weird coming from him

Seraphina: yeah after spending the weekend with Rei I don't want to hear him swear

Blyke: So this is where the phrase cinnamon roll comes from...

Kuyo: You people are being dramatic, it was a joke

Rei: No it was not you meant that

Kuyo: you have no proof

Arlo: Kuyo could you shut up!

John: For once I agree with Arlo

Arlo: don't agree with me it makes me uncomfortable

Seraphina: mood

Kuyo: alright alright let's move on

Kuyo: how long have you guys been on the road?

Elaine: probably fifteen minutes

Remi: why?

Kuyo: bored

Isen: you know what sounds good right now? McDonalds

Claire: why are you always hungry

Isen: I'm actually not I just thought about McDonalds and was like, man that sounds good

Rei: well in a bit we could stop for McDonalds

Kuyo: can I have some

Rei: I am ignoring you

Arlo: As much as I hate agreeing with people McDonalds does sound pretty good

Remi: then we'll get McDonalds for lunch!

Seraphina: I want McDonalds...

Elaine: then we can stop there too

Claire: yay! more time together

Kuyo: ewww that kind of energy is the reason I didn't want to go

Elaine: well no one wants your sour attitude anyway so

Seraphina: oooo

Kuyo: tch, fuck off

Remi: that kind of energy is the kind that we love

* **manTail HAS LEFT** *

John: Oh shit he left!

Rei: goodbyyyye

Arlo: Rei you seriously need a glass of water

Isen: you guys should've seen his face! It was bright red, my man was pissed!

Rei: just a little bit

Elaine: you guys are too much sometimes

Remi: but you love us!

John: disgusting

Seraphina: John!

Blyke: So will we actually be stopping at McDonalds for lunch because I've joined the "that sounds good" train

Elaine: yep!  
Rei: yeah!

Isen: I'm so happyyyy!


	13. Favourites

isentheHunter: It feels weird being in class again

manTail: you say that as if you were gone for year

aHOTredhead: I do agree with him though, I miss the beach

Thelightningqueen: not like we can't go again sometime

aHOTredhead: true, but still

isentheHunter: as much as I complained about the heat I had a lot of fun

manTail: I'm gonna throw up, stop being so sappy

Seraphina: would you rather him be sassy?

manTail: no I can barely stand it when you do it

Seraphina: OwO

JohnDoe: I'm bored

manTail: then pay attention to class

JohnDoe: but that's what's boring me

manTail: suck it up

JohnDoe: no

JohnDoe: what do you think about that?

manTail: you kids...I swear

JohnDoe: wow old man much?

manTail: I'm not old!

isentheHunter: you definitely were talking like it

theHEALER: true!

manTail: ugh...just shut up

Clairvoyance: :D, what are you up to kuyo?

manTail: video games

KingFork: how entertaining

manTail: shut up, I bet you're in the library or something

KingFork: correct, I'm working on a project

manTail: ewwww you do those

JohnDoe: I mean, some of us don't want to fail

Thelightningqueen: or get expelled

aHOTredhead: my mom would kill me

Thelightningqueen: same :D

JohnDoe: my dad would have my ass

manTail: oh are we allowed to swear now

Seraphina: you've been doing in the whole time we've had this chat

manTail: oh right

Thelightningqueen: I mean, I guess, it hasn't really stopped anyone

JohnDoe: I mean, I've been trying to tone it down...

Seraphina: can confirm

aHOTredhead: hey me and Isen havent been swearing!

isentheHunter: Yeah!

Thelightningqueen: okay okay...sorry

KingFork: I find it amusing that the people who sweared the most on this are Rei and Kuyo

Clairvoyance: well, Kuyo did piss Rei off

JohnDoe: and Kuyo just doesn't listen to people

KingFork: speaking of Rei, I'm shocked he hasn't said anything

theHEALER: maybe he's busy??

Thelightningqueen: I don't know \\(._.)/

manTail: I'm getting bored, what's everyone's favourite kind of pizza?

Seraphina: why?

manTail: I told you I'm bored

Seraphina: cheese

JohnDoe: pepperoni

manTail: man you people are boring

theHEALER: cheese

Clairvoyance: um...hamburger?

manTail: I said pizza not hamburger you twat

Thelightningqueen: hey!

KingFork: she's referring to the pizza with sausage on it

JohnDoe: retard

Thelightningqueen: oh boy

manTail: whatever, just go on

Thelightningqueen: Alfredo

KingFork: I speak for me and Rei when I say pineapple

JohnDoe: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

manTail: you disgust me 

aHOTredhead: I've never had pineapple on pizza just because so many people say it's gross

isentheHunter: yeah it was the same for me, but I actually tried it and it's pretty good, but I have to go with alfredo as well

aHOTredhead: I just like anything spicy

manTail: man, have you epople never had a supreme

JohnDoe: No, we PEOPLE have not

manTail: I'm gonna hurt you

isentheHunter: my bets on John

Clairvoyance: same

Seraphina: honestly, me too

Thelightningqueen: yep

aHOTredhead: yepperdo

manTail: really, you bet on the cripple!

isentheHunter: dude packs a punch

theHEALER: agreed

manTail: whatever, moving on

Seraphina: moving on???

manTail: who's you're favourite person in this chat?

theHEALER: oh that's hard I like everyone

theHEALER: well, except you

Seraphina: oof

manTail: shut up and answer the question

Clairvoyance: um...for me it's probably Elaine, since she was the nicest to me when the chat started. But I still like the rest of you a lot!

theHEALER: awww

Thelightningqueen: that's so sweet :)

theHEALER: I have to say probably Rei or Remi because they're both really nice and caring people. But I love you too Claire <3!!!

Clairvoyance: :D

Thelightningqueen: since I probably can't say my brother, I'm gonna have to go with either Blyke and Isen or Elaine

isentheHunter: ya boi!

aHOTredhead: let's go!!

Thelightningqueen: oml XD

isentheHunter: I have to go with my bro and Remi

aHOTredhead: same man, same!

Seraphina: gayyyyy

manTail: dusguting

JohnDoe: why can't you spell man

manTail: shut up!!!!

Seraphina: um, I have to go with either Remi because I love her personality or John

JohnDoe: let's go, oh and mine is Sera

KingFork: obviously

JohnDoe: yeah well yours is obviously Rei!

KingFork: yep, and?

JohnDoe: ...it's cute

KingFork: ...

manTail: you people annoy me, anyway, favourite part of vacation

Seraphina: fireworks

JohnDoe: same

KingFork: traumatizing my friend with a crab

Thelightningqueen: Arlo XD

KingFork: it's funny because there was a crab poster on the wall in our room so I said it was watching him while he slept. Pretty sure I gave him nightmares, but he'll be fine

JohnDoe: that's so mean XD

Thelightningqueen: I have to say the beach that was fun

Clairvoyance: me too

theHEALER: same here!

aHOTredhead: I mean, i enjoyed the other rides on the pier after we got over the spinning wheel of death

isentheHunter: yeah... that was a bad idea

manTail: I'm sure

Seraphina: anymore questions

manTail: not sure yet

Thelightningqueen: I'll be back

manTail: is that a threat?

KingFork: where are you going

Thelightningqueen: need to call someone

KingFork: ...oh

manTail: uhhh favourite class

isentheHunter: what's your deal with favourites today?

manTail: I already said I'm bored!!

Seraphina: alright, calm down there

aHOTredhead: ugh, favourite class is hard, I hate all of them

theHEALER: :D

Clairvoyance: :D I have to say English

manTail: bruh

theHEALER: same, it's one of the only ones I can stand 

KingFork: I don't have a favourite

manTail: BRUH

aHOTredhead: eh any class I've got with a friend

isentheHunter: any class I can finish my work for the next class in

JohnDoe: dude

Seraphina: felt that

Seraphina: rooftop education

manTail: that's not a class

Seraphina: hmmmm is for me

JohnDoe: XD

JohnDoe: same here

aHOTredhead: bro imagine being able to do that

isentheHunter: couldn't be me

Thelightningqueen: me neither :D probably any science class

I'dDieForYou: same

KingFork: oh he's alive

manTail: unfortunately

I'dDieForYou: ouch -_-

theHEALER: we don't know why but Kuyo has just been asking us a bunch of favourite questions

Clairvoyance: yeah...

I'dDieForYou: yeah he's weird

manTail: I hate you all, like you don't understand the amount of hate that is trapped inside my body for you people. Like one day I'm gonna snap and blood will be shed and then I will laugh because I will finally be free of my anger until you people fuel it again and the cycle repeats

Seraphina: mood


	14. That feeling when your friend ditches  you

isentheHunter: That feeling when your friend ditches you :(

aHOTredhead: isen...I'm using the restroom

isentheHunter: I feel so betrayed

Thelightningqueen: what?

isentheHunter: how are you just gonna leave me like that?

aHOTredhead: uhh I had to pee

isentheHunter: I see where your true feelings are

JonhDoe: isen....what the hell are you talking about

isentheHunter: HE LEFT ME ALONE IN THE CLASSROOM

I'dDieForYou: to use the restroom

isentheHunter: That doesn't matter what matters is he ditched me

manTail: but are you dying though?

isentheHunter: YES!

isetheHunter: what if the teacher calls on me? What do I do?

KingFork: Answer the question

JohnDoe: it's not that hard

isentheHunter: what if I don't know the answer!

theHEALER: give it your best shot

I'dDieForYou: tell them you don't understand

Clairvoyance: ask for an explanation

isentheHunter: I can't do that!

Seraphina: why not

isentheHunter: do you know how embarrassing that would be?!

Seraphina: no

isentheHunter: EXACTLY

manTail: dude, get over it

aHOTredhead: besides I've only been gone for like a minute. I can't help that the bathrooms aren't that close

I'dDieForYou: I never understood why they do that

KingFork: me neither

isentheHunter: what do I do!!!!

Thelightningqueen: you might want to stop texting in class because that'll just give you more reason to be called on

isetheHunter: NOOOOOO

isentheHunter: BLYKE HURRY

aHOTredhead: what do you want me to do? Pee faster?

Seraphina: lol

theHEALER: I don't think that's good for your body

isentheHunter: then hold it in till next period! Come on Blyke!

aHOTredhead: you do realize i I held it you'd have to walk to the next class alone while I used the restroom right?

isentheHunter: No! I could just wait outside for you

Thelightningqueen: but your class is halfway across the school

isentheHunter: NOOOOO!!!

isentheHunter: THIS IS IT I AM DOOMED

manTail: man you got issues

Seraphina: like you don't

manTail: why are you always coming for me!

Seraphina: it's fun

JohnDoe: damn

theHEALER: I'm sure Isen will live for the three minutes Blyke is in the restroom

aHOTredhead: for real, like I'm already heading back. I doesn't take that long to pee

isentheHunter: THANK GOD

I'dDieForYou: He's a little dramatic :D

KingFork: a Little is an understatment

manTail: you people are noisy, I'm trying to work

I'dDieForYou: there's this thing called "do not disturb"

manTail: I wish I could put you on do not disturb for the rest of my life

I'dDieForYou: the feeling is mutual

theHEALER: what work are you doing Kuyo

manTail: work 

Clairvoyance: wow, real specific

manTail: I'm not obligated to tell you anything

Seraphina: you're also not obligated to be a jerk but you do that anyway

JohnDoe: oof

Thelightningqueen: niiiice :P

theHEALER: wow bet that hurt Kuyo

theHEALER: what about you Rei

I'dDieForYou: what I do for work?

theHEALER: yeah! Well you already said you just help around here and there so what are you doing today

I'dDieForYou: I mean, I'm helping a friend at a cafe she owns

Clairvoyance: Fun!

KingFork: free food?

I'dDieForYou: Yeah :D

JohnDoe: hell yeah

Seraphina: that sounds fun

Seraphina: knowing my mom she'd probably make me get some boring office job

manTail: that sucks

JohnDoe: I don't think my dad cares about what job I have. I think he just wants me to be able to get a job

I'dDieForYou: there's actually a few places you could work at despite being a cripple that aren't going to give you a bad image

JohnDoe: huh, I'll keep that in mind

Thelightningqueen: our mom just said as long as we're not selling drugs or taking part in illegal practices she doesn't care what job we have XD

theHEALER: must be nice :P

theHEALER: I think I'd want a job at a bakery or something

JohnDoe: I hate that I can see that

Thelightningqueen: that's definitely something Elaine would do

Seraphina: I'd visit

theHEALER: aw thanks guys!

isentheHunter: I think my first job would be at McDonalds or something sadly DX

JohnDoe: I can see that as well

Seraphina: oof

I'dDieForYou: you feeling better now??

isentheHunter: I'm not alone anymore so yes

JohnDoe: I would like to point out, I am also in this classroom

isentheHunter: Oh really, I've never noticed you

aHOTredhead: he sits in the back, plus you don't pay attention to anything in that class

isentheHunter: that's not true, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed you leaving

manTail: he has a point

KingFork: Kuyo being agreeable, what has the world come to

manTail: SHUT UP

I'dDieForYou: :D


	15. Poptarts

I'dDieForYou: I'm gonna say it

I'dDieForYou; are poptarts a good breakfast?

KingFork: no

isentheHunter: I mean they're easy to eat on the go tho

aHOTredhead: absolutely

KingFork: why are you asking

I'dDieForYou: Cause that's literally the only thing I have, I need to go to the store :P

manTail: I mean, when you're a young adult coming out of high school trying to find your place in the world, poptarts just become you'r everyday breakfast

JohnDoe: the hell are you going on about

JohnDoe: part tarts are just delicious. You don't need a reason to eat them

I'dDieForYou: that's what I was thinking

KingFork: yes but eating them everyday for breakfast can't be good for you

I'dDieForYou: oh didn't say I was eating them everyday. That's waffles and you know it. I just don't want to go to the store right now and I've only got poptarts

JohnDoe: what kind?

I'dDieForYou: uhhh, not the breakfast ones :P

KingFork: There's breakfast ones?

manTail: I mean, the fruity ones are kind of breakfastyy

isentheHunter: breakfastyy?

manTail: shut up

I'dDieForYou: yeah well I'm pretty sure chocolate, peanut butter, and smore's are not breakfastyy flavors

KingFork: are you trying to get diabetes?

I'dDieForYou: not yet

KingFork: not yet???

JohnDoe: bro, the smore's ones are the best

manTail: no they're not! the cinnamon ones are

isentheHunter: bro you eat those D:

aHOTredhead: I personally like the strawberry ones

isentheHunter: D:D:D:

I'dDieForYou: I could probably eat a thousand peanut butter ones

JohnDoe: ngl, the peanut butter ones with chocolate on them are the bomb

manTail: who stills says something is the bomb

JohnDoe: me you twat

KingFork: I've never had pop tarts

JohnDoe: EXCUSE ME!!!!!!

I'dDieForYou: WHAT

JohnDoe: oh hey Rei typed in all caps

KingFork: nope never

manTail; that's a bummer, you're life now has less meaning to it

I'dDieForYou: Kuyo

manTail: I'm just saying

isentheHunter: damn Arlo you're missing out.

isentheHunter: never had the chance to try a cookies and creme poptart? 

isentheHunter: what a shame

manTail: you like the cookies and creme ones?

isentheHunter: Yeah! How does that make you feel?

manTail: disgused

isentheHunter: good

JohnDoe: I personally think the flavor is off with them, but I'll still eat them if offered

aHOTredhead: I'm still offended by the fact Arlo has never had a poptart

JohnDoe: are you surprised though

aHOTredhead: not really

I'dDieForYou: I need to bring you one of these boxes, for you have not tasted glory

KingFork: please stop talking like that

I'dDieForYou: thou shall taste thy poptarts

KingFork: I'm gonna hurt you

manTail: good maybe he'll shut up for once

I'dDieForYou: I am proud to be the person that annoys you the most in life

manTail: good for you

JohnDoe: oh for the record though, Arlo would probably be one of those people who like the blueberry ones

I'dDieForYou: what's wrong with blueberry????

JohnDoe: r the cRiSp ApLlE

I'dDieForYou: What's wrong with APPLE!!!

aHOTredhead: I too am offended

JohnDoe: those are the most plain flavors you can eat

isentheHunter: what about cinnamon?

manTail: HEY! Don't come for the cinnamon

KingFork: this is probably the weirdest conversation we've had so far

I'dDieForYou: uhh not the toes one?

KingFork: I take it back

JohnDoe: It's also the most civil one involving kuyo

manTail: HEY

JohnDoe: I'm accomplishing so many goals today >:D

isentheHunter: at this point I feel like you need to revise some of them

JohnDoe: you're probably right.

JohnDoe: let's see so far I've gotten Rei to type in all caps, now I need Arlo to do it

KingFork: NO

JohnDoe: I'm not counting that

JohnDoe: I still need to break Kuyo, make Rei swear

aHOTredhead: he already did though

I'dDieForYou: yeahhhh, not proud of that

JohnDoe: while he sweared in response to something I said, it was because of Kuyo so I'm not counting that either

JohnDoe: Remi needs to let the good out Asslo slip out

KingFork: sweet jesus

JohnDoe: and Claire is still in this chat >:(

I'dDieForYou: I don't think she's getting kicked from the chat bud

KingFork: at this point me neither

manTail: you're a weird ass kid you know that

JohnDoe: thank you, that's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me

manTail: knowing you, it probably is

JohnDoe: >:(

isentheHunter: aaaaand civil Kuyo is gone

aHOTredhead: he was never here, let's face it

I'dDieForYou: he doesn't exist, let's face it

manTail: why are you people so mean to me, what did I do

KingFork: uh you're an ass that's what

manTail: when have I ever been an asshole to you guys?

manTail: wow no answer for ten minutes

manTail: told you guys I never did anything wrong

Seraphina: lol, what?

manTail: oh God, why are you here

Seraphina: because I picked up my phone

manTail: why

Seraphina: to check the time

manTail: why

Seraphina: so I knew what time it was

manTail: why

Seraphina: cause I wanted to know

manTail: why

Seraphina: just cause

manTail: why

Seraphina: I like to know thing's about the world

manTail: why

Seraphina: it's interesting to me

manTail: why

Seraphina: because it gives me the chance to annoy you

manTail: why

Seraphina: I don't know, how about you tell me why

manTail: ...

manTail: I hate this chat


	16. Feeling Stabby

manTail: what's the worst injury you guys have ever had?

isentheHunter: what?

Seraphina: I don't get injured

manTail: wow cocky much?

JohnDoe: existing

manTail: wow edgy much?

JohnDoe: you don't even know

Clairvoyance: why are you getting beat up at Wellston?

JohnDoe: shut up Claire

manTail: she's just asking a question chill man

I'dDieForYou: you are one to talk :D

manTail: shut up Rei!

KingFork: example A

manTail: whatever, you guys aren't answering my question

theHEALER: I also don't really get injured a lot. Maybe minor cuts from when I'm making juice

JohnDoe: how do you get cut making juice?

aHOTredhead: don't question the art of cooking

isentheHunter: like you cook

JohnDoe: how is that cooking

manTai: ANSWER MY QUESTION!!

Thelightningqueen: jeez you're impatient

I'dDieForYou: this is not new

KingFork: figures

JohnDoe: I already answered you, every day that I wake up is the worst injury I can get

I'dDieForYou: are you okay???

aHOTredhead: that is the edgiest thing you've ever said

manTail: wow you're just a bucket up despression aren't you

JohnDoe: no but I'm a bucket of DEPRESSION

manTail: John, the next time you correct my spelling imma kill you

isentheHunter: dang

Seraphina: oof

I'dDieForYou: stop threatening to kill people

manTail: it's a habit

I'dDieForYou: that's concerning

manTail: sorry \\(-_-)/

_isentheHunter: ... I sense a distubrance in the force_

**Message Deleted**

isentheHunter: I sense a disturbance in the force...

theHEALER: who be deleting

aHOTredhead: isen probably spelt something wrong

isentheHunter: HWAT!

isentheHunter: aight, ya you got me

Seraphina: mood

manTail: can you people answer my question

aHOTredhead: ohhh my!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aHOTredhead: I'd say getting thrown through a wall

KingFork: how did that happen?

isentheHunter: teehee

Thelightningqueen: oh the pen thing

KingFork: are you kidding me

manTail: you two fought over a pen :DDDDDD

Clairvoyance: is that the first time he's used the smily face

theHEALER: I think so

theHEALER: we should celebrate!

manTail: fuck off

theHEALER: never mind!

isentheHunter: imma say the beating we got from doc for fighting about the pen

aHOTredhead: oh yeah that hurt

Thelightningqueen: :D

manTail: anyone else

Seraphina: if you insist, I sprained my ankle once as a kid, but due to my ability I literally was able to rewind it and it was good as new

manTail: damn that's a nice ability to have

I'dDieForYou: oh my gosh he's giving compliments

I'dDieForYou: He's grown so much!!!

KingFork: He's gonna kill you

I'dDieForYou: he'd do that anyway, but okay

KingFork: -_-

Clairvoyance: i used to get bullied a whole lot in middle school... that hurt

I'dDieForYou :(

theHEALER: AWWW who would bully you!

_ JohnDoe: you probably... _

**Message Deleted**

aHOTredhead: oo more deleting nice

Clairvoyance: :) ...

manTail: anyone else

KingFork: nope

I'dDieForYou: bruh

KingFork: ... if anything, my pride was injured every time I lost to Rei

I'dDieForYou: there we go :D

Thelightningqueen: :DD

Thelightningqueen: honestly, probably the injuries I got from fighting Cecile

I'dDieForYou: when was that

KingFork: when she became queen

I'dDieForYou: oh yeahhh

manTail: I'd pay to see that

manTail: then again, I'd pay to see anyone get beat up

Thelightningqueen: I didn't beat her up though 

manTail: I still like to see her get her ass whooped

Thelightningqueen: okaaay then

manTail: man y'all got some boring stories

manTail: ever been stabbed

I'dDieForYou: Yeah

KingFork: I'm sorry what

I'dDieForYou: I mean, no.

KingFork: ...

theHEALER: Kuyo you've been stabbed?

manTail: YA BOI!

KingFork: yes let us glaze over the nice dude getting stabbed to fuss over Kuyo

manTail: I got mugged :D

Seraphina: why do you seem happy about that

manTail: cause I beat them into the ground

aHOTredhead: there it is

theHEALER: I'm sorry, I need...

***theHEALER SENT A GROUP AUDIO CALL***

Elaine: can you please explain!

Kuyo: alright so

Kuyo: I'm walking home from the gas station with my Cheetos and sprite in one hand and my phone in the other, it's like ten at night

JohnDoe: you were begging to get abducted weren't you

Kuyo: no, I live like across the street from the station

Kuyo: anyway, I'm crossing the street and this car pulls up beside me and they start demanding my wallet. Well I had no money in there because I only took enough to buy soda and chip so I just tossed it to them

Remi: what about your personal info?

Kuyo: I keep that in a different wallet and it was in my house. So, they looked through it then got mad that there was nothing in there so then they wanted me to empty my pockets. So I did which still provided them with nothing so then they got even more pissed and tried to take my soda and chips

Kuyo: and now I was pissed

Seraphina: so that's what you get pissed about

Seraphina: noted

Kuyo: I'm gonna ignore you for now. So then we started to throw down, one of them whips out a knife, stabbed my hand, I ripped it out like a total bad ass though and shoved it up his ass

Rei: Kuyo that was not needed

Kuyo: bruh if I get mugged and you stab me imma shove a knife wherever I want to

Rei: true...

Arlo: you promoting violence?

Rei: No, if I got stabbed I'd probably start thinking of ways to safely get away

Arlo: can we talk about the time you got stabbed 

Rei: nope

Kuyo: anyway

Arlo: why are you people glazing over this...

Kuyo: then he was all like "imma report you" and I was like "bitch!" then they backed off and I was able to peacefully return to my house

Elaine: wow

Claire: I would've reported them before going home. I'd be scared they would break in...

Kuyo: I thought about that but, meh

John: wow

Arlo: Now can we talk about the other stabbing that happened

John: what stabbing

Arlo: are you kidding me

Kuyo: oh yeah I stabbed him

Arlo: WHAT!

John: damn that would've been an all caps text :(

Rei: yep. Rank match, lost, got pissed, whipped out knife, and went to stabbing

Arlo: when was this

Kuyo: seeecond year???

Rei: I don't know

John: I live for the day Rei says fuck

Rei: why?

John: it'd be hilarious

Blyke: Wow that was quite a few years ago and you two are fairly civil, are you over it Rei

Rei: hell no

Arlo: that is proof he is not

Isen: dang wellston used to be lit

Kuyo: I mean we had a headmistress then so

Seraphina: really

Kuyo: why would I say it if it wasn't true

John: there's this thing called... lying

Claire: lying is bad though

John: oh is it now...

Isen: I am sensing some salt

Blyke: from who though

Elaine: well, this was an interesting convo

Kuyo: yes and it has inspired me

Rei: inspired me to take a nap

Seraphina: mood

Kuyo: imma go buy some chips and soda

Remi: try not to get mugged

Kuyo: hell yeah


	17. Stuff in the air

IsentheHunter: yo anyone want to hit up the arcade?

aHOTredhead: I'll go

manTail: nerdss 

JohnDoe: you're one to talk

manTail: bitch you don't even know me

JohnDoe: my comment still stands

manTail: a-hole 

Seraphina: someone's cranky

Seraphina: wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

manTail: shut it

JohnDoe: man we're missing some people

JohnDoe: usually everyone's said something by now

manTail: maybe they don't want to speak to you

Seraphina: or they're busy, doing stuff ya know

manTail: oh please, everyone in this chat is a lazy bum

isentheHunter: that includes you you know?

manTail: shut it!

KingFork: he is grumpy wow

manTail. Nice of you to join us 

KingFork: I'm busy, doing stuff, you know

Seraphina: lol

JonDoe: damn

manTail: asshat

aHOTredhead: yo where's remi to get this mans mouth under control

KingFork: I'm sorry what?

aHOTredhead: she usually beats down on the swearing

manTail: like I listen to her

isentheHunter: what about Rei?

manTail: BOI

KingFork: for your information, they're both sick, and I am in the process of making them soup

KingFork: good day

JohnDoe: damn

Seraphina: wow

Seraphina: oh yeah, Elaine's sick too

manTail: why is everyone sick?

JohnDoe:stuff in the air

isentheHunter: I think it's the pollen, cause both me and Blyke have been kind of stuffy all morning

JohnDoe: ahhh

JohnDoe: Choo

Seraphina: really?

JohnDoe: :S

manTail: what the hell

JohnDoe: what the heaven

manTail: ...

manTail: I'm so done with you people

Seraphina: no but like, what's up your butt?

manTail: hair

Seraphina: (O_O)

JohnDoe: AHHHHHHHHH

aHOTredhead: not needed 

isentheHunter: but true...

aHOTredhead: ISEN

manTail: you people are dramatic

Clairvoyance: that was pretty gross, it's true, but it was not needed to be said

manTail: whatever

Clairvoyance: anyway, I was popping in to say the people here are sick too. There's so much pollen in the air some kid thought it was snow

JohnDoe: who?

Clairvoyance: uhhhh...

JohnDoe: it was Adrion...

Clairvoyance: yeah...

isentheHunter: what?

Seraphina: same

manTail: what kind of idiot is he

Clairvoyance: well he's not susually that stupid...

Clairvoyance: just today it seems

aHOTredhead: I can see Isen doing that

isentheHunter: HEY!

isentheHunter: true tho...

manTail: boy...

isentheHunter: uh "boi" thank you very much

manTail: ...

isentheHunter: I'm sorry ( ^ω^ )

Seraphina: anyway

Seraphina: I'd figure with that much pollen they'd keep you guys inside or something

Clairvoyance: me too

manTail: schools don't give a shit

manTail: that happened in Wellston one time and like half of our school just fuckin died

manTail: like, Rei was dyinggggg, I was dyinggggg, we were ready to ditch school

JohnDoe: I cant see Rei skipping

manTail: oh my.....

Clairvoyance: I'm tempted

Seraphina: do it do it

JohnDoe: Sera :D

isentheHunter: now I'm rethinking the arcade

aHOTredhead: nooo...

aHOTredhead: you really gonna cancel bro time

isentheHunter: bro...

aHOTredhead: bro...

JohnDoe: bro...

Seraphina: XD

manTail: dramatic -_-

manTail: Imma go eat

theHEALER: whatcha gonna eat?!

manTail: why is it that now, you pop up

Seraphina: hi Elaine

Clairvoyance: oh hey how ya feeling

theHEALER: I'm fine!

Thelightningqueen: must be nice...

Clairvoyance: Remi!

Clairvoyance: how are you?

Thelightningqueen: dying 

isentheHunter: do you want some cake?

aHOTredhead: we can bring you some cake

KingFork: cake is not gonna help her

KingFork: what _is_ gonna help is some sleep

KingFork: be like your brother 

Thelightningqueen: bruh, Rei's been knocked out for hours, I'm sorry but I just can't do that

KingFork: I know...I'm a little concerned...

manTail: He's dead?! FINALLY!

JohnDoe: all caps for Kuyo >:)

Seraphina: I don't remember that being a goal

JohnDoe: it is now

isentheHunter: ha, she hit you with the bruh 

aHOTredhead: yeah, she really does need sleep

theHEALER: be sure to drink lots of fluids!

KingFork: oh yeah, speaking of, you and Rei need to take some medicine

Thelightningqueen: NO!!!!!

JohnDoe: all according to plan >:)

Seraphina: John XD

Thelightningqueen: YOU CANT MAKE ME

KingFork: why are you acting like a child

manTail: why are you two arguing when you're in the same room

KingFork: were not, I'm in the living room where Rei is sleeping in the couch because that's where he decided to pass out, and Remi is in Rei's room because in her current state she decided his bed in more comfy

Clairvoyance: quite the handful huh

KingFork: one's an adult...

theHEALER: Remi you need medicine!

Thelightningqueen: noooooOoooooOOOOOOOO

KingFork: just leave her be, I'll get her eventually

aHOTredhead: that's terrifying to hear from you

KingFork: \\-_-/

JohnDoe: so what I've learned today is

JohnDoe: we must abolish pollen

I'dDieForYou: please....

KingFork: Go back to sleep!

manTail: damn it he lives!

Seraphina: I'll help you John

JohnDoe: yes

JohnDoe: together we will stop pollen

isentheHunter: what the hell are we reading


	18. Tutoring

manTail: imagine needing tutoring...

I'dDieForYou: what class?

manTail: Calc.

I'dDieForYou: oh...can't help you there man

manTail: damn it

I'dDieForYou: I struggled in Algebra, I don't know what you expected

manTail: yeah but you tutored Arlo!

KingFork: don't bring me into this

I'dDieForYou: yeah, when I was a fourth year and semi understood Algebra by then

KingFork: semi??

Seraphina: hold on...

Seraphina: Kuyo asking for help?

Seraphina: Arlo needed tutoring??

Seraphina: couldn't be me

KingFork: look at little miss perfect over here

Seraphina: well piss off you

manTail: dang

manTail: Kay but back on topic...I seriously need help in this class

I'dDieForYou: tough man

manTail: are you taking Calc?

I'dDieForYou: yeah...it's required

KingFork: are you two at the same school

I'dDieForYou: yeah

manTail: unfortunately 

isentheHunter: oof that must be fun

manTail: it's not like we have classes together...that'd be hell

I'dDieForYou: how??? I literally don't say a word during class

KingFork: I cannot see that

I'dDieForYou: :(((

manTail: yeah I know, we had chemistry together 

Seraphina: oooo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

manTail: shut the hell up

I'dDieForYou: ???

KingFork: just move on please

JohnDoe: dang Kuyo tryin to steal Arlos man

KingFork: I'm sorry what

I'dDieForYou: what?

manTail: OHHHMYGODDD IMMA KILL YOUU IF YOU DONT SHUT UP

JohnDoe: :D

Seraphina: hey john

JohnDoe: wassssup

isentheHunter: yo Kuyo, how do you and Rei greet each other in the halls

manTail: we don't 

manTail: I take any path to avoid him

I'dDieForYou: yes we do, we pass each other in the courtyard

I'dDieForYou: and I usually smile while you just give me a peace sign

KingFork: called out

JohnDoe: civil Kuyo!

manTail: I'll beat you tomorrow

I'dDieForYou: then I'll just take a different path

manTail: you are just extra annoying today aren't you?

I'dDieForYou: I'm just being myself, I don't know what you mean

aHOTredhead: bro! Who'd a thought that studying helps

Thelightningqueen: you didn't have a test

I'dDieForYou: oh, hi Remi

Thelightningqueen: I've been watching this whole time and it's hilarious

manTail: glad you think so...

theHEALER: how do you guys usually greet one another??? I'll go first!

Seraphina; since when were we doing this thing again?

theHEALER: "Hi Seraphina!" "Hey Blyke!" "Hey Isen!" "Arlo!" "Remi!" As for you others, I've only met you once so I can't say anything other than "hey!"

manTail: do you just shout at everyone you see?

theHEALER: well I'm usually really happy when I see my friends

JohnDoe: imagine being forgotten...

Seraphina: Hi John

JohnDoe: you've already said hi so it doesn't count

manTail: this kid

theHEALER: who's next?

Thelightningqueen: "Seraphina!" "Hey Blyke and Isen." "Hey Asslo." "Rei!!!!!!!!" "Hi Elaine." 

Seraphina: awww :)

I'dDieForYou: I'm loved <3

JohnDoe: gaggggg

KingFork: I usually say hello to everyone. The exception is Rei, is usually have to run away from him running at me.

I'dDieForYou: can confirm :D

Thelightningueen: that's cause you run at him while shouting "ARLO!"

I'dDieForYou: can confirm XD

manTail: and you thought him and Remi were dating 

JohnDoe: I made a mistake. I get it.

aHOTredhead: dude you're never letting that down.

JohnDoe: I'm aware...

theHEALER: hey, no Claire today?

JohnDoe: hallelujah 


	19. A wonderful life

manTail: if in a position where you could save someone's life

manTail: hold on that came out wrong

I'dDieForYou: ???

manTail: name someone in this chat you'd die for

JohnDoe: huh?

Seraphina: I'm sorry what?

manTail: name someone you'd die for

theHEALER: ummm, where is this coming from

manTail: wow, you are all a bunch of shallow peeps

Thelightningqueen: hold on, are you asking like, who we'd throw ourselves in front of a truck for or something?

manTail: yes, why the hell is this so hard for you people

JohnDoe: probably Sera ig 

manTail: this isn't an I guess question.

KingFork: Kuyo's seriousness is concerning

I'dDieForyou: tell me about it...

manTail: oh my lord

manTail: Rei, you answer the question

I'dDieForYou: why me?

manTail: you username literally indicates you die for someone, so who?

I'dDieForYou: Remi and Arlo...

manTail: see, easy

manTail: Blyke your turn

aHOTredhead: uhhh, Isen and Remi

manTail: alright, now Isen 

issntheHunter: Blyke and Remi

manTail: okay see why was that so hard? Now the rest of you follow up

theHEALER: I don't know...I don't really wanna die

JohnDoe: bitch...

Clairvoyance: uh I'm sorry but I probably couldn't die for anyone right now

JohnDoe: oh she's back, damnit

Seraphina: yeah I'm gonna agree with Claire and Elaine for this one, sorry John 

JohnDoe: ouch...

aHOTredhead: wow, this really says a lot about who we are as people...

KingFork: all we did was prove who the nice people were

JohnDoe: who you dying for Arlo?

JohnDoe: no one

JohnDoe: cause your too stuck up with yourself

I'dDieForYou: woah...

KingFork: shut it John, that is not true

Clairvoyance: I don't know...

KingFork: oh come on

manTail: nah, blondy would probably die for either of the sparky kids

Thelightningqueen: the what?

manTail: nothing, what about you Remi?

Thelightningqueen: my brother

JohnDoe: sappp

Seraphina: I wish my sister was like that 

I'dDieForYou: you have a sister?

manTail: she just said so didn't she?

Thelightningqueen: Kuyo shut up

Seraphina: yeah, but we're not close any more

aHOTredhead: aww that sucks

isentheHunter: wow, really smooth Blyke

manTail: that had as much energy as "that's rough buddy"

aHOTredhead: what else am I meant to say?!!!

Seraphina: petition to change his name to angry red head?

theHEALER: I'm in

aHOTredhead: were not changing my user name!

isentheHunter: while we're on the topic of looks

KingFork: we weren't but okay

isentheHunter: Kuyo, what do you look like 

manTail: non of your business

I'dDieForYou: he's got blue hair

manTail: Rei shut up!!

I'dDieForYou: and some swords

KingFork: swords?

manTail: SHUT UP!!!!

theHEALER: hey Kuyo...who would you die for?

manTail: oh, no one, I was just curious. Turns out everyone with the exception on the sparky people, Blyke and Isen, and most likely forky is kind of an asshole

Clairvoyance: ...

theHEALER: he doesn't mean you Claire

manTail: yes I do

theHEALER: okay he does, but ignore him, he didn't even go on that beach trip with us

manTail: I didn't want to

theHEALER: so he didn't get to see how nice you are

manTail: I'm throwing up

I'dDieForYou: Kuyo we get it, you're dramatic

manTail: immmmmmm gonna kill you

I'dDieForYou: I'd die for you Kuyo ( ◠‿◠ )

manTail: I know and that pains my soul

KingFork: see, Rei would just die for anyone

I'dDieForYou: you have a point

KingFork: please don't though (￣^￣)ゞ

JohnDoe: (O_O) Arlo using emoticons!

KingFork: what have we come to?

manTail: John using the word emoticon rather than emoji...

Seraphina: apparently

theHEALER: well um, let's get off of the dark topic of death

manTail: I like it though

JohnDoe: same

theHEALER: what's everyone doing tonight?

manTail: vibing

JohnDoe: crying

Seraphina: ???

Thelightningqueen: I don't know

isentheHunter: you up for a movie Remi

I'dDieForYou: bro...

aHOTredhead: I'm coming too!

I'dDieForYou: oh okay-

manTail: over protective much?

Thelightningqueen: mmmm I guess

KingFork: nothing 

KingFork: waffles?

I'dDieForYou: I can't ive got stuff to do

JohnDoe: word has it that was the first day arlo cried

KingFork: I'm not crying

JohnDoe: inside

manTail: what kind of stuff

I'dDieForYou: uhh homework

manTail: what class?

I'dDieForYou: calc 

manTail: we had homework?!

Seraphina: lol

I'dDieForYou: no, it's missing work

manTail: since when do you have missing work

I'dDieForYou: I got behind!

manTail: how?!

I'dDieForYou: idk man! Leave me aloneeeee

manTail: last I checked you stay pretty on top of your work

aHOTredhead: you checked?

I'dDieForYou: okay well I'm human, I'm not perfect

theHEALER: that would be Seraphina

Seraphina: ...

manTail: no ones perfect

I'dDieForYou: EXACTLY

JohnDoe: >:)

Seraphina: can I just hang out with college kids from now on? They're pretty interesting

manTail: thank you??

I'dDieForYou: I don't know about that...

KingFork: I just realized I'm gonna be in college next year

I'dDieForYou: we could be roommates!

KingFork: end me now 

manTail: I'd love to see that

manTail: word of advice, he gets up at like two in the morning to make Mac and cheese

KingFork: I know that, I've slept at his apartment before

Thelightningqueen: I've been meaning to ask...Rei what's wrong with you

I'dDieForYou: I get hungryyyy

isentheHunter: I agree with Seraphina, I wanna be a college kid :D

manTail: you have no idea what you're asking for

I'dDieForYou: ah yes the wonderful world of seven missing assignments, no sleeping schedule, and eating ramen every day

manTail: just the dream

isentheHunter: I mean who needs sleep?

I'dDieForYou: we do

manTail: we do

JohnDoe: ha, what is sleep

Clairvoyance: peace and quiet

JohnDoe: shut up Claire

Clairvoyance: >:(

JohnDoe: oh the angry emoji, what are you gonna do

Clairvoyance: out you in front of this whole chat

JohnDoe: ...

isentheHunter: oh shit

Seraphina: put him for what?

manTail: this bouta be good 

Clairvoyance: John...

JohnDoe: don't you fucking do it

Clairvoyance: still sleeps with a teddy bear

JohnDoe: ...

aHOTredhead: what?!

isentheHunter: my heart just left my body

manTail: HAAAAA THATS WHAT SHE OUTED YOU FOR

KingFork: I mean, Rei sleeps with a duck

I'dDieForYou: ARLO!!!!!!!!

Thelightningqueen: XD

manTail: are you kidding me?!!! Still!!!

manTail: you've had hag duck since we were first years man

I'dDieForYou: I've had that duck since I was a child!

I'dDieForYou: okay Arlo you wanna play like that

KingFork: uh oh

I'dDieForYou: yes I sleep with a duck and I'm proud of it

I'dDieForYou: Arlo sleeps with a dang turtle plushie

KingFork: !!!!!!

I'dDieForYou: it's name is Frank by the way

KingFork: at least it's now Gerald

I'dDieForYou: leave my duck alone!! 

JohnDoe: I take back everything I've said about this chat

JohnDoe: I love this chat I genuinely do

Clairvoyance: yeah...course you do

manTail: oh my gosh this is awesome!

aHOTredhead: Arlo sleeps with a turtle!

isentheHunter: the articles I could write...

theHEALER: don't you dare XD

Seraphina: and John sleeps with a bear

JohnDoe: you know what, I'm taking Rei's stance

JohnDoe: yeah I sleep with a bear

JohnDoe: and I'm damn proud of it


	20. Another getaway plan

isentheHunter: so I was looking at fun things to do with your friends online

manTail: thats the most depressing sentence I've heard today

Clairvoyance: felt that honestly

aHOTredhead: good man?

isentheHunter: yes just hear me out

isentheHunter: you know how we all went to the beach?

theHEALER: yes! That was so much fun!

Thelightningqueen: yeah I had a lot of fun

isentheHunter: alright so get this

isentheHunter: we go to the mountains this time

I'dDieForYou: there's mountains in Wellston?

aHOTredhead: Isen don't you hate walking

aHOTredhead: you know hiking a mountain would be the most walking you've ever done in your life right?

isentheHunter: I'm aware, buuuut

isentheHunter: it would be so much fun!

theHEALER: oh my gosh are we planning vacation number two!!!

manTail: ughhhhhh, bleh

JohnDoe: Kuyo salty because he didn't go last time

manTail: I've alreay said that I didn't want to go, so shut up

Clairvoyance: that actually sounds like a lot of fun

Thelightningqueen: wed have to start planning though :)

theHEALER: Yayyyyy!!! I've been wanting to do something with you guys again

manTail: you it's literally just went to the beach, how have you not had enough of each other?

theHEALER: Kuyo will you be coming this time?

manTail: Hell no

Thelightningqueen: you know that you upset our numbers every time that you refuse to go with us

manTail: ah great, maybe you guys won't go then and I can continue to laugh at you all

JohnDoe: I uh-actually won't be able to go this time

Seraphina: what why?

JohnDoe: my dad commented about the amount of missing work I have, so I'd rather get that done than have him chop my head off 

I'dDieForYou: aw, I'm sorry

JohnDoe: it's fine, I'm more of a beach person anyway

aHOTredhead: okay wait, I'm confused

aHOTredhead: so you it's know how we had that beach house when we went to the beach? What would we do for the mountain situation

I'dDieForYou: well there's actually a mountain range a little ways out of Wellston, that has a resort of sorts when you can rent out a cabin and stay there while you go up the mountain.

KingFork: how do you know that?

I'dDieForYou: I searched it of course

KingFork: ah, well if we do that, Rei can't pay this time

I'dDieForYou: wait-

Seraphina: yeah I agree, we cost way to much money for him to do that again

Thelightningqueen: let your bank account rest brother

Seraphina: anyway, I could pay for it this time. 

JohnDoe: with what?

Seraphina: probably my moms card

manTail: dang

isentheHunter: alrighty then, is everyone coming except for Kuyo and John

theHEALER: Yep!

Clairvoyance: yeah!

I'dDieForYou: I guess

KingFork: ^

aHOTredhead: of course

Thelightningqueen: Yepperdo!

Seraphina: yeah

isentheHunter: cool cool cool, so let's plan

isentheHunter: how long are we planning on staying

Seraphina: we don't have to spend as much time out there. We could probably rent a cabin for two nights. That would give us time to go up the mountain and to look at stuff nearby

I'dDieForYou: okay, and we don't need a big extravagant cabin either if we're spending two nights 

Thelightningqueen: Oml what kind of snacks should we bring

manTail: you sound like Elaine

theHEALER: she does!

isentheHunter: chips

aHOTredhead: lots of chips

manTail: I just realized you guys are gonna have next to zero service out there

manTail: so I can't annoy you at the buttcrack of dawn

I'dDieForYou: what a nightmare

manTail: shut it

Seraphina: wait...will that interrupt my pig games

JohnDoe: does the pig game require WiFi?

Seraphina: the pig game doesn't but other stuff does

Seraphina: like how are we gonna call John to check in with him

JohnDoe: well I'm glad you think about me

manTail: dude you're gonna he in the mountains. You not gonna think about John you're gonna think about "yo look at that mountain lion trying to eat Isen"

isentheHunter: WHAT NOW?

aHOTredhead: oh my gosh I forgot about animalssss

Thelightningqueen: do you think we'll see a deer, they're so pretty

Clairvoyance: and the baby ones are adorable

manTail: you people make me sick 

KingFork: Kuyo cannot handle any level of affection toward anything it seems

I'dDieForYou: Nope :p

theHEALER: Kuyo what would it take for you to actually hang out with

manTail: a funeral

I'dDieForYou: oh...

KingFork: damn

JohnDoe: damn

theHEALER: Okay!...back to the mountains

JohnDoe: yeah try not to get eaten out there

Seraphina: we can certainly try 

aHOTredhead: oh come on, no one's getting eaten

Thelightningquesn: mmmm, I don't know about that

isentheHunter: what are you implying!

Thelightningqueen: nothing ( ^ω^ )

Seraphina: okay so let's get this straight so I can go ahead and set this stuff up.

Seraphina: were gonna go out...wait a minute

Seraphina: Rei you said this was out of Wellston

I'dDieForYou: yeah, I can drive again. 

KingFork: shot gun

theHEALER: me too, as long as I get the adress

I'dDieForYou: I gotcha:)

Seraphina: okay that works out, same rides as before

Clairvoyance: yep!

aHOTredhead: that works

Seraphina: so, we'll drive out there, check in, are we trying to go this weekend?

manTail: you guys can leave Friday so you'll get there in time to eat and maybe look around for a bit, stay the night and then that next day go up the mountain, stay the night again, and one sunday you guys leave whenever you want

KingFork: why is Kuyo good at planning

manTail: i planned a lot of things we did in high school

theHEALER: did you actually participate in them

I'dDieForYou: only the one where he got to repeatedly bash a watermelon open

JohnDoe: bro...you have some issues

JohnDoe: also what the hell were y'all doing to require a watermelon being abused

manTail: like you can talk kid

manTail: and it was fun

Seraphina: anyway, anyone opposed to Kuyo's plan?

manTail: of course not

theHEALER: nope!

Clairvoyance: I don't think

Seraphina: alright then it's settled.

Seraphina: by the way, what do you people usually bring to mountains

manTail: a camera

I'dDieForYou: comfortable shoes

JohnDoe: yes please don't be out there in sandals

Thelightningqueen: I can see Isen doing that

isentheHunter: why are you people so mean today!

Thelightningqueen: I don't mean it! You know that (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

aHOTredhead: yeah chill out broski

theHEALER: ahhh I'm so excited! Another vacation with my friends

_ JohnDoe: since when we're any of them your "friends" _

**Message Deleted**

Clairvoyance: yeah...


	21. To the mountains

theHEALER: Guyyyyyys, I'm so excited!

JohnDoe: well could you keep it down, some of us have to stay home

Clairvoyance: yeah, it is a little bit rude to talk about our plans in front of someone who can't go

manTail: I could care less

I'dDieForYou: We know that

manTail: >:(

KingFork: some of us are still in class

theHEALER: i know i just needed to say something!

manTail: you said way more than something my dude

theHEALER: I'm just happy!

theHEALER: oh! I made sure that we're extra prepared this time, because last time we packed sunscreen but not enough sunscreen. So since we're going to the mountains, I made sure to pack plenty of bug spray

KingFork: right...bugs

JohnDoe: prepare for tons of mosquito bites

Seraphina: yeesh

Thelightningqueen: oh I hate mosquitoes

I'dDieForYou: they're so annoying

manTail: Rei did you know you are the human equivalent of a mosquito?

I'dDieForYou: gee, thanks

JohnDoe: not only are there mosquitoes out there

Seraphina: John don't do this...

JohnDoe: there are tics, and spiders

KingFork: ...

JohnDoe: and roaches

KingFork: stop

JohnDoe: and lizards that can crawl under the door

KingFork: I'm not going

I'dDieForYou: was the lizard part necessary?

JohnDoe: all in a days work of torturing Arlo

Clairvoyance: you don't like lizards?

KingFork: You do?

Clairvoyance: I think they're cute

theHEALER: ehhh...they're something...

manTail: that's disgusting

aHOTredhead: I'm personally not a fan

isentheHunter: then can we bring something to seal the doors shut

JohnDoe: is that necessary?

Clairvoyance: taking the extra step to keep the bugs out

manTail: you guys are extra

I'dDieForYou: you do the same thing though...

manTail: shut up, right now

Seraphina: right so...bug spray

theHEALER: lots of bug spray

manTail: that ain't keeping the lizards away

KingFork: can we stop with the lizards

I'dDieForYou: the thing is, they're easy to get rid off

isentheHunter: just stab it with a fork arlo

KingFork: that requires me getting somewhat near it

JohnDoe: oh my lord...

Seraphina: lol

manTail: shove Rei or Remi in front of one, I'm sure they'll get it for you

Thelightningqueen: no thanks!

I'dDieForYou: yeah I'm not doing that :D

KingFork: I feel betrayed

JohnDoe: first time?

KingFork: ...

theHEALER: well we better hope there's no lizards out there, cause I'm not sure that we can all hide behind Claire XD

Clairvoyance: probably not XD

***theHEALER SENT A GROUP AUDIO CALL***

***aHOTredhead JOINED*  
*isentheHunter JOINED*  
*Seraphina JOINED*  
*JohnDoe JOINED*  
*Clairvoyance JOINED*  
*KingFork JOINED*  
*I'dDieForYou JOINED*  
*Thelightningqueen JOINED*  
*manTail JOINED***

Kuyo: how long is the drive this time?

Rei: a good hour and a half I think

Seraphina: oh that's not that far

Isen: so no pit stops??

Arlo: only if someone has to pee I guess

Isen: gotcha

Elaine: anyone got some good advice before we hit the road?

John: watch out for bugs

Kuyo: don't die

Rei: wow your attitude has changed so much

John: Yeah last time you told Sera to get in a car wreck and die

Kuyo: I was in a mood

Arlo: because that's an excuse

Elaine: because you didn't come with us!

Kuyo: and I still don't want to

Claire: he'll come when he's ready

Blyke: * _snort_ *

Rei: I don't know about that

Kuyo: whoever just giggled, imma beat the shit out of you

Remi: language please Kuyo...

Kuyo: Remi even if I actually listened to what you just said, I'm pretty sure Rei would scream at me

Rei: gotta point

Arlo: for once

Seraphina: mood

John: by the way, I looked up the place you guys are going

John: and it's nice

Elaine: REALLY  
Claire: REALLY

manTail: wow they both got real excited

Elaine: I love scenery like that!

Claire: me too!

Seraphina: I definitely enjoyed the fireworks at the beach

Blyke: yeah those were awesome

Arlo: Rei got sappy

Rei: I did not

Isen: Yo, do you guys think they'll do something like that out here?

Kuyo: I heard they do zip-lining

Arlo: really?

John: I'm out

Seraphina: scared of heights?

John: I'm not particularly fond of flying over open space where I can look down and meet my doom

Elaine: that's why that ride on the pier scared you guys huh?

Isen: hehe...that wasn't a smart move

Blyke: yeah...I could have killed you when we got down from there

Rei: I think I died a little

Arlo: same

Remi: we all did

John: see the ride was fine because there was water underneath me so if I feel I'd be okay

Kuyo: what about sharks?

Arlo: or crabs

Rei: stoooop

John: well then it must have been my time

Kuyo: damn  
Seraphina: morbid  
Remi: alright then

Claire: well, the good thing is, there are none of those things out here

Blyke: just mountain lions

Isen: WHAT

John: oh yeah, I read that it's not uncommon to see animals out there

Isen: WHAT

John: it said they see dear, some chinchillas  
Isen: oh okay...  
John: also bears and Coyotes  
Isen: I WANNA GO HOME

Arlo: can you stop shouting

Blyke: well he's likely pissed himself now

Rei: do we need to pull over?

Isen: please

John: are you serious Isen?

Clairvoyance: wowwwww

Isen: shut up!

Elaine: how poor Isen! How red is his face

Remi: as red as blyke's hair

Isen: guys stop!

Kuyo: dang, well, you guys have fun torturing the guy

Kuyo: I'm gonna take a nap

Rei: Kuyo it's like...six-thirty

Kuyo: yup, I'm taking a nap to prepare myself to stay up all night

Elaine: that's not very good for you

Kuyo: who cares?

***manTail HAS LEFT***

Blyke: teehee

John: what was that

Blyke: I don't know I just felt like saying it

John: y̵o̷u̶'̴'r̴e̶ ̵e̷x̵t̶r̸a̵ ̶s̷p̶e̴c̶i̷a̵l̶ ̴t̶o̷d̴a̵y̵

Seraphina: woah...

Remi: oh that's terrifying

John: w̶̡̨̜͉͖͕̘̝͉̥̟̦͍̅͒̂̔͛́̓͑̈́̉͐̾͘͝͝ḧ̴̡̧̤̥̣̟͚̪͔̙̹̿͆̒̊͒̊̈͝ͅä̵̢̛̻͚͖͚̼̝̼̩̮̜̻̺̥̥̥́͛̂̎͌̎̓̍̌͌͘͝͠t̴͎͛̎̈́̓?̷̗̯̏̀̉̈́͆

Rei: you're cutting out

Arlo: yeah we're about to lose the s̷͓̲̬͚̲̥͉̰̝̭̹̥̼̹̖̳͋͆̓͌̓͑͒͝i̸̧̬̬͇̫̹͔̗̫͎̍̓ǵ̸̡̡̡̢̧̛̻̜͙̞͉̣̥́͛͗̇̏͌̽̃͘̕̚͜͝n̷̨̙̭̯͔̺̺̹̜̰̜̹̠͙͖͎͛̽͐̈̏̈́̆̆͑̑̕ȃ̸̮͖͚̞̤̔̓̈́̏̀̓̽͛l̶̢̯̲̤̖̝͉̝̑̏̐̓̉̓̀̃̃͊͆̀̑͜͝

Elaine: yep cause now Arlo is cutting out for us

Rei: you guys have ṫ̴̥̥̠̯̭̘̺̮̟̣̦̹̝͚̦̺̖͙̓͂̔̾̌͋̿̎̚͝͠ͅͅẖ̵͓̗̮̥̲̩̫̲̹̳̺͎̥̘͓̜̥̗̪̘̏̉͐͛̏̍̿͋̊̐̽̉̑̐̋̏͝ẹ̷̡̱͚͊̈̋͐̅̾̄͌͂̂͆̈̇̕͝ͅ ̸̢͎̯̩̜̪͈̤̬̺̜̫̹͙̆̈́̄͌̐̂̍̏̏͝a̷̧͈͎͈̙̿͋̆̿̌ḑ̷̫̲̮̩̘͉̙̖͉̤͙̪̩͋͐̄̓́̋̒̏̑̿̊̀̍̓̽̅̆̊͠͠d̷̺̈͋̔͛̉̋̈́̊̓̂͂̒̊̏ŕ̸̟̬͂̂̇͐̒̓̏̓͆̇̓̂͊͒͝͝͝ê̵̱̬͕̬͇̋̽̃͂̊̃͗̑̀̌̃̔̉̋̌̔̔̚s̷̹̰̹̪̝̰̻̪̥̤͖̈́͋̊͒̅̿́̎̇̀̍̈̽̌̎̕͠ṣ̷͙͖̜̝̭̑͊͐̑́̏͗̾̒͊̕̕ ̵͉̗̞͖͌̍r̶̢͉̻̮͎̪̣̘͔̘̩̯͉̤̰͉͚̃̉̑̉̌̅̂ĩ̶̡̧͇͖̲̺̱͍̩͇̜̲̙̯͍̥̌̓̃̔̀̆̚͘̕͘ͅg̶̘̤̗͚̩͍͓̿̔̈́̐͑̆̓̅̓͘͝h̷̡̦̫̫͔͔͇̠̪̹̼̜̞̯͉̩͓͚̟̪̒̆̈́̽͋̊t̸̢̟̣̘̯͈̻͎̝͓̟̱̣̯̒̎́͆͆̊̓̈̏͑͜?̴̨̧̢̤̘̥̗̳̯̣̹̫̈̏̅͊̅́̑̚

Claire: we cannot hear you man

Elaine: it's fine, it's fine!

Elaine: we'll just meet up at the cabin okay?

***JohnDoe HAS DISCONNECTED***

Blyke: ǫ̶̟̩̮̜͚̀͆̿͋͊̂h̸̡̢̨̞̗͍͍̖͖̤̗̞̩̉̄̓̓͆̉͋̌̑͒̑ ̵̨̰̙̳̮̫̹̬̖͇̠̋̓̈́͌̒̇̀̀̓̍̅͝͝b̵͈͙̬͎̋̂̆͜͝o̷̞̗̭̹͌̅̾́̄̾̄y̴̙͌̓̋̋̀̒̂́͆̌͝.̷̦̩̾̐̎.̷̧̲͍̙͚̗̠̠̲͎͙͛̈́͋̋̒.̷͈̘̺͔̙̅̑̍̑̉̑̇͛̈́͐̔̚͜

Remi: sounds g̷̠̕ö̶̼̤́o̸͚̘͋̈d̷͇̊ ̶̥̏̆È̵̺̚l̵̬͕̒̆a̴̧̛͎i̶̛ͅ-̶̢̣̈́̋

***isentheHunter HAS DISCONNECTED*  
*Thelightningqueen HAS DISCONNECTED*  
*I'dDieForYou HAS DISCONNECTED*  
*aHOTredhead HAS DISCONNECTED*  
*KingFork HAS DISCONNECTED***

Elaine: oh...

Seraphina: well what was mildly terrifying

Claire: just a little bit


	22. Welcome to the jungle

**Back to this style fic, the next one or two chapters will be in this format and then back to a texting style!)**

"Hope none of you guys get cabin fever." Elaine mumbled as she drove along a path with a substantial amount of trees. "Wow, there's not a building for miles. At least other than the few cabins." Seraphina added as she looked out of the window. Elaine took a couple more turns before she let out a happy cheer. "We made it!" She announced as she pulled up in front of a cabin where Rei and the others were already unloading. Remi brightly smiled as she waved to them, at her side was Arlo who was shaking his head at Blyke and Isen once again doing some stupid dance outside of the car. Elaine almost felt bad for Rei as he just looked like he was questioning his life as he watched the two. 

After putting the car in park, the girls hopped out of the car all happily stretching their legs. "Woah, smell the pine you guys!" Claire announced taking a large inhale of the forest air. "Yep, that's the smell we'll be dealing with for the next few days." Rei commented. Arlo looked around, nose scrunched up in silent distaste as the group began to unpack their bags. "So, from what I read this place has one large bedding area with four beds and I figured you guys wouldn't mind sharing beds, a dining area, and a living area next to a fireplace. But it's not exactly cold so I don't know if we'll use it." Sera explained as she reached for the key to unlocked the door.

"Ooo we should come back during the winter so that it's snows." Isen cheered. "Bro...that would be so much fun." Blyke agreed. "It would be pretty too." Remi smiled. "And maybe John could come then, I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Sera sighed pushing the door open. "Oooo warm." Isen happily sighed. They brought their bags inside of the cabin before they went their own ways to explore, even though it wasn't large. "There's two bathrooms I believe." Seraphina added to her previous explanation. "Oh yeah, here's one next to the bedroom." Claire hummed. "Speaking of the bedrooms, who's sharing beds?" She asked. "I call Rei, he's the only one I can stand." Arlo huffed.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." Rei frowned. Arlo shrugged, groaning when the older ruffled his hair on his way by. "Guess I'll take Isen. If he doesn't mind." Blyke stated, waving his hands in the air when Isen shouted at him, "what do you mean you guess?!" Seraphina chuckled, "so were just doing our beach partners." Remi looked at her and nodded, laughing as well. "So does that mean if they were here, that John and Kuyo would room together?" Elaine asked. Claire shook her head not wanting to think about that situation. 

"I'm almost sure they would kill each other." Rei pointed out. Everyone hummed in agreement before someone's stomach growled. "Isen." Blyke teased. "That wasn't me!" Isen screamed. Claire chuckled while scratching her neck, "yeah that was me. I guess I'm kind of hungry." "You should've said something." Arlo hummed. "Well I didn't wanna bother anyone if the rest of you guys weren't hungry!" Claire quickly explained. "I have stuff for sandwiches if you guys wanna go ahead and eat. It is around that time." Rei mentioned. "Right, we can make sandwiches then maybe set up beds?" Seraphina suggested. Everyone agreed before moving to work on their dinner. 

"Dude you are the most plain person in the world." Blyke frowned when Isen literally only put turkey and cheese on his sandwich. "Excuse me, a plain sandwich is a delicacy." The other spat before aggressively sitting down on the rug. Arlo rolled his eyes at the duo as he tended to his own sandwich. Seraphina was having a good time, but she did miss John, and she felt bad that he wasn't able to come. "I'll be right back." She mentioned to the others before she walked outside. 

She frowned seeing the low signal on her phone but decided it would do before she pressed the call button.

" _Sera? What's wrong? Do you need me to come get you? I swear if one of them put their hands on you_." Seraphina chuckled before she cleared her throat. "John, I'm fine. We actually just got to the cabin and we're making ourselves some food.

" _Oh, then why did you call_?"

Seraphina huffed picking at her nails. "I wanted to check on you, idiot. You got left out so I felt bad and just want to make sure you were doing well." John laughed on the other side and Sera smiled at that.

" _I'm fine Sera, besides, I said this would give me time to perfect all these pig games_."

Sera rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well then I guess I didn't need to check on you since your doing so well." 

" _Hey! I didn't mean that, I'm glad you checked on me. I'm just assuring you that I'm fine._ "

"I know you are, you always are." Sera smiled. They were silent for a while before Seraphina complained about the signal breaking up again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" She stated. " _Of course_!" She could imagine John's bright smile as he said that and she sighed knowing he was fine. She returned inside the cabin to find the others still on the floor, a few still eating. "Can you two not spend a moment alone?" Arlo asked as Sera returned to the room and winced when he earned an elbow to the side from Rei. 

Sera smirked settling down next to Remi and beginning with her sandwich. "What should we do tomorrow? Obviously we'll go up the mountain but how about after?" Elaine asked. "There's a few souvenir shops around here that we could visit. I'm sure we could all find something we liked." Claire suggested. They all agreed on that idea before bidding each other goodnight and heading toward the bedroom to catch some sleep. 


	23. Going down

Ho-kay!" Claire stretched as she hopped out of the bed. She looked around at her _friends_ who were still sleeping before quietly making her way out of the room. She left through the front door and took a deep breath, savouring the smell of the trees. A soft breeze blew through the air making her shiver, as she was still in her pajamas and barefoot. Claire made her way back into the cabin and decided to make herself some breakfast. She threw her hair into a quick messy pony tail before heading to the fridge. As she rummaged through the freezer, she heard the soft tapping of feet coming her way. 

Peering over the fridge door she spotted Sera rubbing her eyes as she walked. "Morning." Claire chuckled. Seraphina hummed at her before walking outside just as Claire had done before. Her voice could be heard before the door shut, she was likely calling John to check up on him. Claire frowned at that, she didn't understand how John and Sera were such good friends. In fact, she didn't understand how any of these people would want to be around him. She sighed however, and decided to ignore that. 

A few minutes later everyone was up and eating some form of breakfast. "I know that the last time I suggested something everyone hated me." Isen began, drawing stares toward him. "Buuuut, do you guys possibly want to go zip lining today?" Blyke shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. "Isen...do you have a death wish?" His orange hair friend quickly shook his head at Blyke tired death stare. "No no no, that's not it. It's just, I heard that the best time to do it is in the morning. There isn't a big crowd and morning air feels good against your face." He explained. 

"I think that could be fun. It would also wake all of us up." Elaine chuckled. "I'm up for it." Rei shrugged, Arlo merely humming from where he was leaned against the boy. "Sure, why not?" Sera agreed as she came back in the cabin. "Did you hear a word of what we said?" Claire asked. Seraphina nodded, "but we better go now. Heard that the mountain lions usually come out later in the day." She smirked as Isen yelped and scurried off to the back. Blyke shook his head before following along with the others.

"Never anticipated it to be this high up." Isen hummed. There were currently in a lift that was taking them to the top of one of the mountains for the zip line. It was the second tallest mountain in the area, they were actually planning to hike up the tallest one later during their trip. "Well if it's too close to the ground you would get like, a ten second ride." Rei pointed out. "True." Isen shrugged, returning to his seat. Remi, Sera, and Elaine were all pressed against the window looking down at the trees below. "I swear I can see Wellston from here." Remi joked. Sera laughed, "if you look close enough you can see the beach we went to a while ago." All three girls laughed continuing to stare at the sight. 

"Never thought I'd consider a bunch of trees pretty." Arlo mumbled, but he was enjoying the view from up in the sky. "That's the beauty of nature finally speaking to you huh?" Rei teased, nudging the younger in his side. Arlo huffed before shoving the greenette away from him. "I think we're almost to the top." Blyke announced causing everyone to stand. "Wow...this is definitely higher than expected." Isen whined, his stomach beginning to churn. 

"Oh hell no, you're not backing out of this now." Blyke smirked as he hooked elbows with the other so that he couldn't take off. "Even if he wanted to, where would he go? Tumbling down the mountain?" Elaine asked, and Isen gulped. "Relax Isen, you're the one that suggested this." Remi chuckled. Isen nodded, but was still ready to poop himself. One of the attendants came up to the group and ask who was going first. They all looked at one another before Blyke pushed Isen forward. "I think Isen should go first." A collective "yeah" passed through the group as said boy look at the attendant in fear. 

"You'll be fine Isen." Remi smiled, "just don't look down." Isen hated that she said that, because now he was going to look down. Isen swallowed as he followed the attendant over to a set of ropes and was put into a harness. "If you need something to hold on to, grab this, otherwise you can wave your hands in the air if you want." The attendant mentioned, but Isen already had a death grip on the rope. 

"Woo! Go Isen!" Remi cheered as Isen stepped up on to the box. "Just tell me when you're ready." Isen gulped looking over at his friends one last time. "I hate you all." He said giving them the bird before the attendant released the rope and Isen slide forward. The others had to hold in their laughs as they heard Isen scream until he could no longer be seen. "What a nice day for it to be foggy." Seraphina mentioned. That caused the others to go silent, "almost looked like he just disappeared." Rei mumbled. "Into thin air." Arlo added with a shudder. The group looked over to the attendant who simply smiled at them. "Next!"

They all looked at one another before Arlo pushed Rei ahead. "Your turn." Rei looked back at him with such betrayal in his eyes at Arlo almost felt bad. The blonde laughed however and simply waved his friend off. "You're gonna pay for this." Rei mumbled as the attendant dragged him away. "Buh bye." Arlo sang laughing as he friend was also pushed into oblivion. "Your turn Arlo." He yelped when Remi pushed him forward. 

One by one they all went down the zip line, and at the bottom Isen had thrown up, Rei was giggling...and wouldn't stop, Arlo leaned against a rock for balance, Remi and Blyke were happily skipping around in circles, Elaine was laughing as she recorded everyone.

Seraphina looked over at Claire. "It was just a zip line." Claire shrugged with a silent laughed, "for them it must have been a traumatic event." Seraphina laughed before the two girls high five and watched the chaos continue. 


	24. Souvenirs

It took a while, but eventually they all calmed down and were somewhat mentally stable again. "Well, that was an experience." Sera commented. "Half of you looked dead, the other half looked insane." Arlo glared at her still leaning heavily against the rock. Elaine giggled, "shall we go find something to eat?" Isen, who seemed to be just fine now that he had lost all of his insides hopped up. "Yeah! Maybe look around a few souvenir shops as well?" No one disagreed with him, but then again some of them were still out of it, so he assumed that's what they were gonna do. 

"Besides the feeling of death that I experiences, I'd say the zipline was pretty fun." Remi stated as they walked toward the shop area. "Yeah, I definitely enjoyed it more than the ride at the beach." Blyke added bitterly. Isen nervously chuckled pretending to look at a bird or something. "Well hey, at least only one person threw up this time." Claire chuckled. Arlo huffed, "I felt like it, and Rei, I don't know what the hell happened to you but you liked high by the time I got down there. Did you like, inhale a cloud or something?" Rei's face turned a light shade a pink as he awkwardly laughed also becoming interested in the apparent bird Isen was looking at. 

"Well besides Rei's drug trip, Isen throwing up, and Arlo wanting to murder the sky, I'd say everyone is fine." Sera hummed. Remi laughed, "murder the sky huh?" Arlo ignored her and instead wandered off toward the first shop he saw. "I guess we're looking at souvenir's first." Isen mumbled. He joined Remi and Blyke who walked off into a cabin. 

"OOO, it's warm in here." Isen sighed happily. "It's not even cold outside you dork." Blyke huffed. "It is a little chilly," Remi hummed as she walked over to a case of bracelets.. "Bro we should get matching hats." Isen suggested holding up a baseball cap that said " _peak_ experience." Blyke rolled his eyes but grabbed another one that read "to _summit_ up for you..." in white. Blyke chuckled before showing it to Isen. "Ahhh puns, my second favourite thing in the world." He announced, dramatically laying a hand over his head. Blyke rolled his eyes once more before the boys went off it find Remi.

"Could get matching necklaces." Rei mentioned. "What are we, teenage girls?" Arlo groaned. Rei chuckled but continued looking at them anyway. Arlo scoffed looking around some more. He already had a hat from the beach, in fact, he'd brought it with him just in case. He found some key chains and magnets, stereotypical stuff you would find in a souvenir shop. A gasp had him rolling his eyes and returning to his apparently two year old friends. "Okay but look at this one." Rei said holding up a pair of necklace's in his face.

Both were golden but one had the words "Bestie" with a halo next to it, and the other said "worstie" with two horns next to it. Arlo huffed, "if we get these, I'm claiming the worstie one." Rei chuckled, "well that was obvious." Arlo glared slapping the other in the arm.

The sweet sweet aroma of pie filled the girls noses. Elaine, Claire, and Seraphina had their faces pressed against the warm display glass looking at all the sweets contained inside. "How do we buy them all?" Elaine muttered. "I don't know, how can we eat them all?" Claire whispered. "Why are we whispering?" Seraphina asked. "We're trying to devise a plan to get as many pie's as possible." Elaine explained. Seraphina hummed looking back in the glass. There were mini pies just there practically begging to be bought. 

"UM, excuse me." The girls looked up to find the cashier looking at them slightly nervously. "You girls know it's buy three get three free right?" The poor cashier had to cover her ears from the squeal the girls let out, before bombarding her with questions about which pies were the best. 

Everyone met back up in the middle of the shopping area after they'd all found something to get. "Um..." Blyke began before Sera, Elaine, and Claire threw him a glare. "You know what I won't ask." He shook his head. "Well, now that we're probably broke, do you guys wanna go eat?" Remi asked. "Oo! Then we should up the mountain before we head back to the cabin." Isen added. "Shouldn't we drop this stuff off before we do that?" Rei mentioned. "Oh right, that's probably a better idea." Isen shrugged.

They made their way back toward the cabin and set their stuff in the appropriate places. "I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." Arlo mumbled before opening the door. Rei had given him a thumbs up but flinched upon hearing Arlo shout. "What happened?" He asked, grunting when Arlo ran up to him and literally climbed on to his back. "I just heard Arlo scream is everything alright?" Remi asked, slightly concerned. Rei shrugged, trying to regain his footing from when Arlo jumped on him. Claire arched an eyebrow before walking into the bathroom. Her eyes immediately found a small brown lizard sitting on the toilet bowl and she chuckled. 

"What is it, because Arlo is coming close to strangling me and I don't want to die today." Rei wheezed. "Today?" Arlo asked but his grip around Rei's neck tightened when Claire stepped out of the bathroom with the lizard cupped in her hands. "Oh..." Rei mumbled. "Goodbye." He turned on his heeled and walked out of the room, Arlo still latched on to his back. "Oh, it was a lizard." Remi chuckled, but she quickly hurried after her brother as well. Claire shook her head with a small laugh, but she wasn't one to torture her friends that were scared of it, so she pushed open the front door and let the lizard out in to the grass. 

"There the demon is gone, you can calm down now." Claire sighed. "Man, I wish I would've recorded that, John would've loved to see Arlo scream like that." Seraphina shook her head with a faint smile. Meanwhile, Isen and Blyke had collapsed on to the floor from laughing so much. Arlo eventually climbed down from Rei's back with a silent apology for his death grip on the older's neck. "Um..." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face turning bright red, before just turning around and going back to the bathroom. 


End file.
